Known Acceptance
by sin.is.love
Summary: FINISHED! KNOWN ACCEPTANCE IS COMPLETE! Gabby Mitchell has come into the lives of the Daughters and Stanton after her own misfortunate past. She becomes a member of the Atrox and continues down a road of despair. (Pre-The Possession and Post-The Lost One
1. Prologue

Prologue

__

The story of Persephone and Hades is an often misunderstood one. One day Demeter and her daughter, Persephone, were picking flowers. Demeter fell asleep and her daughter continued to pick the flowers. She was startled by the earth suddenly shaking and cracking open.

On his black chariot was Hades the god of the underworld. He took Persephone to his kingdom and married her. He had loved Persephone and to bind her to him, he offered her a pomegranate. She ate the fruit of the dead and was bound to remain in the underworld with her husband Hades.

Greatly distraught, Demeter did everything in her capability to find her beloved daughter. She refused to let anything grow while she was searching. Mortals were angry with Demeter for punishing them when they did nothing wrong. Afraid of an uproar, Zeus called Hermes and sent him for Hades and his bride.

When Persephone saw her mother there was great happiness. When Demeter asked Persephone to come home Persephone shook her head. She told her mother that she was happy with her new husband. Frustrated Demeter looked to Zeus. Zeus shrugged and turned to Hades. Hades smiled. "Persephone can not leave the underworld anyway. She has eaten the fruit of the dead and ingested six pomegranate seeds."

Unable to come to a decision where everyone was completely happy Zeus made one final attempt. He told Hades and Demeter that Persephone would spend six months in the underworld and six months with her mother each year. Everyone was satisfied and agreed.

Since Persephone is gone Demeter goes into depression and stops letting things grow while her daughter is away. When Persephone returns the world is in bloom once more. Thus, we have winter and spring.

Many think that is all that comes from this tale. However they fail to notice that another interpretation can be made. The tale of Persephone and Hades is one in which two people defy the odds and come together. They fall in love and are bound in someway to one another. Despite their love they are forced to separate and form different lives apart from one another. Their love will always be, but they can't spend forever together.


	2. Planet Bang

Chapter One

Planet Bang

Gabby Mitchell and her parents had just moved to L.A., and she was very excited. She had grown up in the small town of Germantown, Maryland, so this was a big change. She had black hair and dark blue eyes Her skin was as pale as the moon and flawless. She had very dark and revealing clothes, all were in a size two. Her ears each had a double piercing and one in the cartilage. Her belly button and tongue were pierced. Her belly button with a stainless steel hoop and her tongue with a silver ball. Her nose was pierced with a black gem and she had a crescent moon tattoo below her bellybutton, the rounded edge down and the tips up. She also had a tattoo of a rose with bloody thorns on her right shoulder blade. She loved to show off her tattoos and piercings.

Already she had gotten to know people. Next door lived a girl named Tianna Moore. Tianna and her friends Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, and Serena seemed nice enough, but were very odd. At first when she saw that Tianna, Serena, Jimena, Vanessa and Catty had the same moon charm necklace, she thought that they were in a gang. When she voiced this, they told her that a friend of theirs had given them the charms. She smiled. "They're very pretty," she told them. They said, "Thank you."

She had been invited to go to a club on Thursday. It was called Planet Bang. She scanned the crowed for her friends. Her eyes met a boy's. He smiled and looked her up and down. She smiled back. She did look good in her knee high black heels and pleather skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs with a punker belt. She also wore a black tube top with a see through black blouse over it. It clearly revealed her moon tattoo and her rose if she turned around.

He had dark blond hair and the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. 

He wore a black tank top that revealed a tattoo, on his left arm. 

His pants were black too, and his shoes were black boots. He had strong features. A powerful chin and jaw, and perfectly straight Roman nose. Her heart was melting.

She glanced up as Michael Saratoga, Vanessa's boyfriend, walked on stage with his band. She paid no attention to him and instead looked for the boy that was staring at her before. She found him and walked over. He eyed her and said, "Hello."

She said, "Hi, would you like to dance?"

He smiled, nodded and they walked into the thick of the dancing. He placed his hands on her hips and as she placed hers on his chest. She could feel the muscles beneath his shirt. They began to dance in rhythm of each other. It was as if they'd practiced. Suddenly he twirled her and pulled her into a fast and low dip. She wasn't frightened. Instead she smiled and let him lead.

People around them were stopping and watching them as they did daring moves. At the end of the song he dipped her again and his face was so close to hers, she could feel his sweet breath on her lips. Everyone was applauding. He smiled at her and said, "You're good."

She smiled back and said, "You're better." He pulled her out of the dip. Her heart was racing. He asked her if she wanted to go outside for a walk, and just hang out. She agreed and looked around for her friends. She saw them trying to reach her, but the 

crowd wouldn't let up. She waved at them and left with the boy.

They walked for about a block not saying anything. Her head felt strange. Like something crawling through it. To make conversation she said, " My name is Gabby Mitchell and I just moved hear from Maryland. I go to La Brea High, and obviously you don't because I have never seen you before." He looked at her. He seemed to be in deep thought.

He stepped in front of her and said, "I don't go to La Brea 

High and I hardly ever come here. An old girlfriend was here and I wanted to check up on her and see if she missed me since she's the reason we broke up. I danced with you and you were great, and now I will kiss you."

Before she took in what he said, he was kissing her. She didn't pull away. His tongue grazed hers and she put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist. He held her to him and they kissed for at least five minutes. When they pulled away he said, "I was right. You're very good." She blushed and they continued walking. He held her hand and they came to a car. "I have to go," he said. "And I'm sorry but I don't have time to take you home. You can give me your number and I will call you by Sunday."

He got in the driver's seat and rolled down the window. As she was searching for a pen and paper, he started the car. She wrote down the address, and number. She bent in the window and put it in his right hand. He used this as an excuse to kiss her one last time and whisper in her ear, "My name is Stanton." He drove away, leaving her on the side of the road.


	3. The Cards

Chapter Two

The Cards

Over the next few days, Gabby sat by the phone waiting for Stanton to call. On Sunday the phone rang and she got to it first. "Hello," she asked. His voice came from the other end of the receiver.

"Gabby, it's Stanton."

"Hi," said Gabby brightly. "I almost gave up. Just kidding. What's up?"

"I just needed to hear you. Sorry about Thursday, if I came off kind of rude."

"It's okay. Hey, you didn't give me your phone number. Let me get a pen and paper and you can tell me now.

"Gabby, I don't have a phone number. Where I live, there is no phone line."

"Oh," said Gabby disappointed. "Well can you meet me at Planet Bang?"

"No, not today. I just called to say hi. Maybe Tuesday we can go out."

"Sure," she said flatly. "And maybe I can waste more time by the phone waiting for you to call. No thanks." She almost hung up, but something stopped her. Maybe it was Stanton's voice coming from the phone. Whatever it was, the crawling sensation in her mind was back.

He said, "Gabby, I am really sorry. I had plans already tonight. Some people I know are here and they can't come very often. I swear that tomorrow at five I will call you to make plans for Planet Bang on Tuesday, or go wherever you want. Okay?"

"Fine Stanton," Gabby sighed. "Just don't make promises to me that you can't keep."

"I won't." Gabby hung up and called Serena. When she answered Gabby said, "Serena, I'm having guy trouble. Can I 

come over and have my fortune read?"

"Sure," Serena said. "Come over in fifteen minutes. I'm just finishing up with someone else."

Gabby walked out the door. Then she headed for Serena's house. When she got there, Colin, Serena's older brother and Jimena's boyfriend, showed her to the kitchen where Serena was setting up her cards.

"Hello," Serena said brightly. "Take a seat." Gabby sat across from Serena and smiled. She was recalling the memory of dancing with Stanton. Serena said, "You can either think your question or ask it out loud."

"Okay," said Gabby. "Is this guy just messing with me, or is he sincere."

Serena flipped over the card and smiled at Gabby. "The cards tell me that he is sincere. Is he anyone I know?"

"I don't know, Serena. He doesn't go to our school and he said that he doesn't go to Planet Bang often either. He is so cool. I talked to him today and he said that he couldn't go out tonight but maybe Tuesday."

Serena looked at Gabby surprised. Then she said, "That's not so unusual. What's wrong?"

"Well, he won't even give me his number but he has mine. He says that he doesn't have a phone but I don't really believe him. How did he call me without a phone?"

"Good point. What's his name?"

A dreamy look came over Gabby. She breathed, "Stanton."

Serena looked at Gabby with disbelief. "The guy you danced with Thursday? He has your phone number? Does he know where you live?"

"Yes. I wrote it down with my number. Why? What's wrong?"

"Stanton is bad news Gabby. You should end it with him now. Trust me."

"You're just jealous. Wait a minute! It's you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're his ex, aren't you? He said you were at Planet Bang and that's why he was there. Well, you lost your chance with him and it's my turn. Plus, you said that he was sincere, and that's great! You're just mad because I am going to date him and you want him back. Well sorry but you're not my mother and I will have Stanton." Without letting Serena answer, Gabby stormed out of the house and ran home.

When she got there she ran to her room and threw herself on the bed. She was surprised to see that she was crying. She sobbed and silently cursed Serena. How could Serena be so selfish? Gabby was new and a guy finally got interested in her and Serena wanted him for herself. Well Gabby would never let that happen. Tomorrow Stanton would call, and Gabby would make plans to see him.

She cried herself to sleep and had the strangest dream. Darkness surrounded her and was pulling her deep into nothing. She could feel the cold night around her. Then, she felt someone above her. She couldn't see them. She started awake and saw Stanton above her. Just as soon as her brain comprehended what she'd seen, he was gone. She fell back asleep and in the morning had no memory of the dream or seeing Stanton.


	4. Picnic

Chapter Three

Picnic

The next day at school Catty, Tianna, and especially Serena ganged up on Gabby. They all began saying how horrible Stanton was, and how dangerous. Gabby got angry with all of them. Jimena was with her grandmother and Vanessa was sick. Supposedly they told the others to tell Gabby that they didn't trust Stanton either. "He is involved with bad people that will tear your life apart," was along the lines of every bad thing said about Stanton.

"I thought my _friends_ would support me," Gabby yelled at all of them. "I mean, I'm new here and I met someone I like! If you guys can't trust my judgment then maybe we shouldn't be friends." Seeing the hurt looks on their faces she added, "If I hear you guys put him down one more time, that will be the end of our friendship." She stormed away trying to think how she'd handle everything if she wasn't friends with them anymore.

***

After school Gabby walked home with Tianna in silence. Nobody had said anything about Stanton since the morning argument. Tianna spoke to Gabby before she walked inside. "You know we're just trying to protect you Gabby, don't you?"

"I know Tianna. Listen, I like danger in my life. If Stanton is as bad as you say he is, then maybe it will work for me. He seems nice enough and I really like him. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gabby went inside and started her homework. She kept her eyes on the phone. At exactly five the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and saw Stanton standing there. He smiled at her. "I thought that this would surprise you more," he said. "Can I come in?"

Gabby nodded and stepped aside. "I wouldn't have it any 

other way," she said. Her mom came into the hallway and smiled at Gabby.

"Do we have company Gabby? Should I set another place at dinner?"

"Actually, Mrs. Mitchell, I was wondering if I could take Gabby out for a picnic dinner. That is, if it's okay with you and your husband."

"Of course it's okay," came a voice, that could only be Gabby's father, from the living room. "If Gabby wants to go, she should go."

Gabby was amazed at her luck. She said, "I'll just get my jacket, and freshen up. I'll only be a few minutes."

Stanton smiled and said, "Okay."

Gabby ran up the stairs put on her sneakers and grabbed her jacket. She quickly brushed her hair and put on a little lip gloss. She ran a toothbrush over her teeth and popped a breath mint in her mouth. She found her purse, put on her jacket and went downstairs. Stanton held the door open for her and helped her into his car. They sped off into the sunset.

He took her into a park that wasn't used frequently. He led her to the side of a lake and spread out a blanket over the grass. He took out some lanterns and lit them. He pulled out some food from a bag. It looked like he'd packed sandwiches, grapes, strawberries, whipped cream, Boston cream pie, and some champagne.

He pulled out some plates and glasses. She sat down as he poured some of the champagne into the glasses. He put food on the plates and handed her the whipped cream. "Brutal," he said.

Gabby looked up from her plate. "What is," she asked.

"How they whipped the poor cream. What did it ever do to them?"

She laughed and sipped some champagne. She saved her 

strawberries and put a little bit of cream on the tip of one. She put 

it up to Stanton's mouth. He did the same to her. They fed each other strawberries until there were none left. "You have a little whipped cream on your mouth," said Stanton. "I'll get it." He leaned in and kissed her. She could sense that he'd been wanting to kiss her for a while. She leaned back and they were making out on the ground. His hands caressed her face and he kissed her more passionately than before. He pulled away and kissed her hands. She gazed into his eyes. She could see the brightness in them.

"I really like you Stanton."

"I really like you too Gabby."

"Look at the moon. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He held her face and kissed her forehead. "I don't want tonight to end, Gabby, but I have to go home. You can head back to the car while I pack up and I'll drive you."

"Okay." Gabby headed back to the car and when she saw Stanton coming she thought about him and his life. What was he hiding from her? Every time they get close he pulls away. What is he not telling her? Why is he so distant? He got in the car and drove her home. When they reached her house she asked, "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Sure. I don't really want to go to Planet Bang but if that's where you're going, then I will too."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything, Stanton. My friends were wrong about you."

He suddenly got defensive. "What did they say?"

Gabby looked at him cautiously. She could sense the energy coming off of him. She could feel the anger and hatred he held so she chose her words carefully. "They told me you were bad news and that you were involved with people who would tear my life apart. I think that they were jealous and I don't believe any of it. I better get inside. You don't have to walk me to the door. I'll see 

you tomorrow at around seven, okay?"

"Okay," he said. "I will see you then. Oh, and make sure you dress to kill. I have a spot you'd enjoy."

"Okay," she said. Gabby leaned in and kissed Stanton on the cheek. As she walked up to her door she glanced over to Tianna's house. She saw Tianna's face protruding from the window curtains. Tianna shook her head, glanced at Stanton, and left the window. Gabby went inside and up to her room. She laid down on her bed and tried to imagine what Stanton wasn't telling her.

When sleep came it was welcomed. This dream was weirder than the last. Her friends stood around Stanton and her. They were chanting something and it was hurting Stanton. The darkness came and she entered it willingly. Her friends were chanting louder and Stanton was screaming. After the darkness consumed her she ran to Stanton. He appeared to be dead but when she bent down she could feel his breath coming in shallow gasps. She dragged him into the darkness and awoke. She smiled at herself and whispered, "Only a dream." She fell back asleep.


	5. Everything

Chapter Four

Everything

At school the next day, she was met by her friends again. This time all of them voiced their concerns and Gabby blew. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT HIM! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH YOU GUYS ANYMORE! HE IS REALLY NICE AND SWEET AND HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ME! SO SHUT UP!"

Everyone in the hall stopped to listen to their argument. "We just are so worried about you, Gabby," said Vanessa. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks for caring but if this is how you care for someone, then don't ever care for me again," Gabby said. She stormed off and at lunch she sat alone. Jimena came over and invited Gabby over to their usual table but Gabby refused. After school she waited for Tianna to start walking home and after a good fifteen minutes, she left alone.

When she was five blocks from home, Stanton drove up next to her. "What's wrong," he asked.

Gabby hadn't even realized that she'd been crying. "Oh, Stanton. Everything is wrong. My life is so complicated right now and it's only getting worse."

Stanton parked his car and got out. He put his arms around Gabby and held her against him. "It's okay," he said. He led her to his car and drove her home. Before he let her out he said, "Want to tell me what happened."

"My friends started talking trash about you again. They were telling me that you'd hurt me. I yelled at them and we're not friends anymore. I have no friends at school now and you're the only one who's not angry with me." Gabby broke out sobbing. She cried and Stanton held her to him. She pulled away and said, 

"Here I am sobbing when you probably have something better to do. If you don't want to go out with me anymore I understand."

He smiled at her. "Why would I not want to go out with you anymore? Because your friends are jerks? I, I." He paused struggling with the words. "I love you Gabby. I know we just met, but I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed her gently. He looked in her eyes, waiting for her to say something.

Gabby sensed this and looked down at her lap. She said, "I really care for you Stanton, but I can't love you." A hurt look came across Stanton's face. "I could love you eventually, but not now. There is something you're keeping from me. I don't know what it is, but you aren't telling me something. I can't love you until I completely trust you, and I can't trust you until you tell me what you're hiding." Stanton said nothing. Gabby said one last thing. "I'm sorry Stanton. If you don't pick me up tonight I won't blame you."

"Do you really want to know the truth about me," he asked.

"Yes Stanton, I do."

"Fine. Give me sometime to think about how to tell you and tonight you'll get my story."

"Thank you," said Gabby. She leaned over and kissed him. Then, she walked to her door and went inside. She didn't have any homework, and her parents already said she could go out. She showered and got dressed in a red, slinky, revealing dress with matching high heels. She put glitter over herself and in her hair. Then she put her hair up in a ponytail, and clipped it up even more. She put on a silver heart locket, that her parents had given her. When she did her makeup she put on very little. Some light gold eye shadow, and some red lip-gloss.

It was five 'till when she was ready. She grabbed her silver jacket and her purse. The doorbell rang, "Bye Mom, bye Dad," she called. She opened the door and stepped outside. "Hello Stanton," she said.

He smiled at her. He looked at her outfit and said, "Do I have the right house?"

Gabby giggled. "I hope so. Let's go." Stanton was again, a gentleman. He opened the car door for her and closed it when she was in. When Stanton was behind the wheel, Gabby said, "Can we not go to Planet bang tonight? I don't want to run into my ex-friends."

Stanton said, "Okay, we'll just head to the club I was going to show you. You'll like it. Then we can go out to dinner and I will tell you everything."

"Okay," said Gabby. "That sounds great." They pulled into a deserted parking lot. "What's the club called," she asked.

"It's called The Dungeon. It's for people who never want the party to end."

"Sounds great, Stanton!"

He took Gabby's hand and led her to the door. He looked the bouncer in the eye and he let them pass without question. Gabby had a surprised look on her face. Stanton must have seen it because he said, "Every bouncer here knows me so they put it on my tab." Gabby nodded but squeezed Stanton's hand a little tighter.

When they were inside couples were paired off everywhere. She saw several couples just staring into each other's eyes. Some of the eyes she saw had a blank look about them. Stanton led them to a bar and ordered two cokes. He led her to a table and they drank their sodas, just looking at one another. After a few minutes she became more aware of people staring at them.

"Stanton," she asked. "Why are so many people staring at us?" Apparently Stanton hadn't noticed this but when he gazed at the people watching them, they turned away. He smiled.

"They aren't used to new people here. You stand out a lot, but not in a bad way. Want to dance." He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Okay," she said, and took his hand. Again they danced like everything had been practiced before hand. Each of them anticipating the other's moves. If people had been staring before it was nothing compared to how they were looking at them now. After the song ended, a slower song came on. Stanton held Gabby to him and they slowly revolved on the spot. He smiled at her and she laid her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat. She closed her eyes and imagined him holding her like this forever. He pulled away.

"I can be," he said.

"What do you mean." She looked in his eyes, searching for his hidden meaning.

"I think it is time I told you everything. Let's go." He led her to the door and they left. Gabby was puzzled. It was as if Stanton had sensed her thoughts. How? She could've said it out loud, but she didn't think that was it.

He drove her to a very nice restaurant. Again the people here seemed to know him. A host led them to a secluded table, where they couldn't be overheard. He ordered champagne and he wasn't even carded! "Now," she said. "What is your secret."

"Once I start going, wait until I stop before you ask questions. It will be easier." Gabby nodded. "When I was about six years old, my father was given a scroll from his priests. They told him that some ancient evil was threatening to destroy everything. My father was skeptical at first but he gave me a ring to protect me from the evil. One night while I was sleeping, I lost the ring. Had I understood what would happen, I would've taken better care of it. The evil came to my room. Before it took me, a beautiful Goddess entered my room and attempted to save me. She failed. 

"I was taken by the evil called the Atrox. They turned me into a Follower and gave me immortality with everlasting youth.

Ever since then I could read minds, turn into dark mist, and 

convert people to evil. I trap them in my thoughts and the Atrox promises things to them. They become initiates. Once they have performed a task that pleases the Atrox, it gives them youth and immortality. They are then called Followers. 

"It is our job to destroy the Daughters of the Moon. The Daughters are supposed to rescue initiates and those without immortality or destroy us. Followers aren't supposed to be able to fall in love. I did, with a Daughter. She never fully accepted who I was and I stopped turning people over to please her. I loved her more than anything. Someone had found out our secret. To protect her I turned someone to the Atrox. She never forgave me. 

"One time she tried to set me free. It worked but she was in danger. Someone had betrayed the Atrox and I had to stop him. The only person who could stop him was who I had used to be. I returned to the Atrox willingly. I saved the Daughter. She again denied who and what I was. She ended what we had forever. The Atrox rewarded me by giving me the highest honor. I became Prince of the Night.

"That is my story. I am nothing more than pure evil. Next to the Atrox I am the strongest evil. I have never loved since that Daughter except for you. I love you Gabby and if you'll have me, I want to always be with you." 

Stanton was finished talking. The waiter came and delivered their drinks. Gabby was stunned. What was she to say? Was he just joking with her. His eyes said no, but his story was unreal. She didn't know what to think. It would answer the questions inside her. Like how come she got a strange crawling sensation in her head but she only got it when he was near. It also explained how he had seemed to know what she was thinking earlier at Dungeon. Was he even reading her mind now? Was he controlling her. If he could control people then that explains why he can get alcohol and how he can get in anywhere.

"Serena," she said remembering her dream about her friends. 

She also remembered Serena's warning. About how Stanton was bad news. About how he could rip her life apart. This was what she meant. This was her warning. However, the cards said that Stanton was sincere. Still, she had her doubts.

"Why did you say Serena," Stanton asked.

He had obviously not been in her mind or he would have known. "Serena is your ex-girlfriend. Serena is a Daughter of the Moon. She is the one who rejected you." Everything made sense now. Her dream about her friends trying to destroy Stanton. The darkness enveloping her and him as well. She was joining to be with him and trying to save him. She believed him even when it seems impossible. His eyes told her that he wasn't lying to her anymore. He was an open book. "I believe you Stanton. Don't change. I understand everything. Serena, Tianna, Vanessa, all of them are Daughters of the Moon. Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me."

"Would you like to go home? Now that you know what I am?"

"Stanton, I have always known what you are. You are human. The only thing I didn't know was who you are. Now I know. Tell me. Have you made any nighttime visits to me? Have you come to my house while I was sleeping?"

"Yes," he said sheepishly. "I wanted to comfort you. I could sense your inner turmoil. Your subconscious knew the truth and I also knew the Atrox would visit your dreams. For those who don't expect it, it can frighten them. I saw you open your eyes and left as a haze. You didn't remember the dream at first because I erased your memory. I gave it back to you because I don't want to hide anything from you. I stand by what I said before. I love you Gabby."

Gabby leaned over to Stanton and gently kissed his lips. When she pulled away she said, "I love you too, Stanton."

They ordered food and left the restaurant at nine. Stanton 

dropped her off and walked her to the door. I will pick you up from school tomorrow for lunch and after school I will drop you off, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." He kissed her and walked back to his car. Gabby headed inside said hello to her parents and heard Stanton drive away. She changed for bed and fell asleep. This time when she felt darkness surround her she wasn't afraid. In her dream Stanton was holding her hand. He led her toward a fire. She entered the flames and they chilled her body. She awoke when her alarm sounded six a.m.


	6. The Plan

Chapter Five

The Plan

She walked into school more confident than ever. She didn't smile but kept to herself. She was careful not to think about what Stanton had told her last night. This morning he called her and told her each of the abilities of each of the Daughters. Vanessa could turn invisible, Serena could read minds, Jimena could have premonitions, Catty could travel in time, and Tianna could move objects with her mind. She had to watch out for Vanessa, Serena, and Jimena. If Serena knew she would stop her from seeing Stanton. If Jimena had a premonition she'd be watched by Vanessa.

All day she avoided them. When the lunch bell rang she grabbed her pass and waited for Stanton outside. She saw them walking towards her when Stanton pulled up. She hopped in and he took her to Pizza Hut. She had a slice of cheese pizza and he nibbled off some of it. He kissed her outside the school and she returned to class.

After school was another close call. She could feel the fuzzy feeling of Serena trying to enter her mind. She was carefully hiding her knowledge of Stanton and forced herself to remember facts about history. It worked and when she felt Stanton's presence she hurried into the car. After a few seconds the fuzzy feeling left.

"Did they get any information," he asked immediately.

"I don't think so, but they're definitely getting suspicious."

"I can't see you later but I will come by at night. If you're asleep I'll wake you up."

"Stanton, I want to join the Atrox." Gabby had to say it before Stanton read her mind. She wanted to be with him. If he couldn't leave the Atrox, then she had to join. She wanted to join, if it meant that she'd have Stanton forever.

"Are you sure," he asked. "If you do join, then the Daughters will sense it. If they find out, they will try to stop you and turn you back."

"I'm sure. I want to do it as soon as I can. I want to be with you. I want to stand by your side."

"Alright. Tonight we can begin the process. You know that once I turn you, you still have to do something to please the Atrox or else you won't be immortal with eternal youth. You'll have to find a way to please it."

"I think I have an idea that will greatly please the Atrox." "What?"

"Well, you are Prince of the Night, right?

"Yes, go on."

"Well, the Atrox would want someone as strong as you if you should ever be destroyed. You know, a kind of back up Prince. An heir if you will. I will willingly produce that heir. Then, they have a child born into the Atrox from their strongest supporter. I will only do this, if I am given immortality with eternal youth."

"Wow. That's actually the best plan I've heard of to please the Atrox. It could work. After you're an initiate, I will have you apprenticed to me. Then after a little while, I will bring you before the Atrox and the inner circle to have you state your desire. I'm almost sure they will accept it.

"Listen, Gabby. We have to talk more about this later. I will see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Gabby got out of the car and entered her home. She heard Stanton pull away. She went up into her room to think about what she'd take with her, when she was a member of the Atrox. Her phone rang.

"Hello? Gabrielle Mitchell speaking."

"Hi, Gabby. It's Vanessa. We're all very sorry about how we acted. Can we come over and try to make things up to you?"

Instead of answering she hung up the phone and returned to 

her homework. It was five when she was done so she went for a walk outside. She took a tour of her neighborhood. It reminded her of her last neighborhood only with less trees and more houses. She wanted so badly to be with Stanton right now, and share with him how much she liked L.A. and how she missed her home at the same time. She heard a giggle in the wind, it sounded like Serena. She hurried inside and glanced at her caller I.D. It said K Moore Tianna. Vanessa had called using Tianna's personal line. They'd probably been spying on her and Serena read her thoughts about what she wanted to share with Stanton. How dare they!

They didn't even know him like she did. She didn't care anymore if they knew, but she would make them pay. She ate a hurried dinner and waited on her bed for Stanton. Her eyelids grew heavy and sleep over came her.

Her dream was similar to her last. She was with Stanton and in a black sparkle dress. Stanton put a ring on her finger and they kissed. This was their wedding! Her heart was racing. Stanton led her to a hotel. They got a honeymoon suite and kissed as if it were their last. They began to do what all couples do on their honeymoon. She was awakened by a breeze.

Stanton was above her with a very sly smile on his lips. "What," she asked.

"I entered your mind just now and saw your dream. I liked it." He grinned.

Gabby's face was burning. "I liked it too."

"Maybe one day we can make it a reality. Now about the whole, you joining the Atrox idea. We need to initiate you two weeks before the next dark moon which is in two weeks. If we do this now, then until the dark moon, you can't see anyone, especially the Daughters. They will know the change instantly and try to stop it. Are you ready?"

"Right now? Well okay. What am I to expect?"

"First I will trap your mind in a memory of the Atrox. It will 

make an offer to you. You'll accept it and be an initiate."

"Is it scary?"

"Somewhat. I promise if things get out of hand I will stop it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Here goes nothing." Stanton entered her mind and led it back to his. She could tell that what she was seeing wasn't real. She could feel the power of evil near her. Darkness swirled around her. This was her first dream. Something was coming towards her. It stopped and she still couldn't quite see what it was.

A deep penetrating voice spoke. It sent a shiver up her spine. "I am Atrox. I promise solitude in evil. I will give you family. You will have everything, and everyone. All I ask in return is you bring more to me. Bring them to be initiated. I am nothing more and nothing less than what can ease your pain. You will be one with me and one with evil. Do you bind yourself to me? Do you join my family?"

It took Gabby a while to find her voice. "Yes. I join you. I bind myself to you."

"Do you come willingly?"

"I come willingly."

"Then repeat what I say. Father of night and evil I call you. Allow me to cross over and become your servant. I come freely. Take me into the night!"

Gabby paused but only briefly. It sunk in what she was about to do. She was ready. "Father of night and evil I call you. Allow me to cross over and become your servant. I come freely. Take me into the night!"

A flash of darkness came and went. Her eyes became focused and she had no hopeful thought. She was bound to the Atrox. She smiled at Stanton and kissed him. "I am yours forever," she whispered. He sighed.

"I have to leave you now and have you apprenticed to me. I 

will mark you before I go. It will be a small tattoo. It's only to let other Followers and initiates know you're mine." He took out an ink pen and a needle. He held her arm and cut it in the shape of a circle with a jagged S in the middle. He took the ink pen and filled the cut with black ink. She barely felt a thing. "There," he said when he finished. "Now everyone who sees it will know you're mine." He leaned in and kissed her gently. His tongue ran over hers and he turned into dark mist. He was gone. Gabby went back to sleep, thinking of the performance that lay ahead. She had to convince her parents that she was sick until the weekend. After the weekend it was all skipping school.


	7. The Move

Chapter Six

The Move

Gabby's mom felt her forehead. "You do feel a little warm, Gabby. I don't want to leave you alone but if you think that you'll be okay."

"Mom, just go to work. I'll sleep most of the day and rest when I don't sleep."

"Okay, if you're sure." Her mom kissed her forehead and left for work.

Gabby got dressed in tight black jeans, black tank top, black heels, and black sunglasses. She grabbed her keys and slipped outside. She had no idea where she was going but kept on walking. Finally she came to a deserted squat building. She listened for sound but all was silent. It was a little eerie.

She walked up to the building and tested the doorknob. It was unlocked. She walked in slowly. Gym equipment was all over. A punching bag was suspended from the ceiling and dumbbells cluttered the left corner. She took off her sunglasses, and walked toward a staircase hidden in the back. She felt very safe here. Slowly she climbed the stairs. When she came to the top of the stairs she saw one door was open. She walked to it. She was almost catlike silent.

She peered inside and saw a mattress on the floor. Under the blanket, was Stanton. He appeared to be asleep. She walked into the room. He didn't stir. She laid beside him and still no response. He rolled over and faced her, his eyes still shut. She didn't want to wake him. Yet, she needed him to hold her. Gabby leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth. His eyes opened and a look of surprise was quickly replaced by understanding.

"It worked," he said.

"What worked," Gabby asked.

"When an initiate is apprenticed, they are drawn to their 

superior. In this case, you were drawn to me."

"Oh," she said. "so why do you live here?"

"This is where I used to live with everyone who was apprenticed to me. When I became Prince, all those who were apprenticed were transferred to someone else. I asked a favor from the Atrox and I am allowed to apprentice you. Normally they wouldn't have me doing this kind of work. I think that they've noticed a change in me, a more positive one since Serena. I think the Atrox likes you."

"That's nice, I think. So how long before I have powers like you?"

"Once the Atrox feels you're ready for them, you'll get them. Let's go to the Dungeon. I'll get dressed."

"Okay." Gabby turned her head so Stanton could get dressed. She felt his hand turn her head to face him.

"You don't ever have to turn from me," he said, apparently not caring that he was naked. Gabby blushed and he kissed her. He continued getting dressed in his usual clothes. Black jeans, boots, and tank top. He grabbed a leather jacket, and they left.

They walked into The Dungeon without paying again. He led her to the dance floor. A slow song was playing and he held her like before. She felt him enter her mind. The feeling was now pleasant. She opened her mind completely to him. She showed him her secrets, her best memories, and her worst.

He chose a particular memory that she hated. She had seen her first ever boyfriend get killed trying to protect her from a gang. His name was Jack. She tried to see their faces and only caught a glimpse of one. The leader had called them off. He said that cops would be here soon and that there was no reason to kill her and they would have her in time. She wondered why, then, did they attack her and her boyfriend. He had been brutally stabbed. She had held him as he died. She felt the tears coming and she couldn't stop them.

Stanton held her even tighter. "It's all over," he whispered. 

"I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again. I will never leave you." He kissed her gently and chose a more pleasant thought. It was the thought of when she first met him. She remembered exactly how he smelled and exactly how he felt when they were dancing. All she had to do was close her eyes and she could imagine that first night like it was yesterday. A small beeping noise caught her attention.

She glanced at her digital watch and smiled. It said 1:30. "I have to go home. My parents will be home in an hour and a half."

"Okay," Stanton said. He drove her home and they kissed in her room. She held him to her and kissed him as a hungry panther needing love.

He slowly pulled away and said, "I have to go now. If I don't leave now, then I won't leave. I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

Stanton gave her one last quick kiss and he left through her window. She got back into her pajamas and went downstairs for a coke. When she went into her room she looked around. Something wasn't right. "Hello," she said. "Is someone here? Stanton? Is that you? Did you forget something?" She felt a fuzzy feeling in her head. Serena! Quickly she let her mind go blank and felt Serena continue to poke around. She waited for the feeling to go away and knew Serena had stopped.

She carefully walked to her bed and felt a breeze brush by her. Vanessa! They were probably all in her room. Looking and waiting for any change in her that would signal her commitment to the Atrox. Well, she thought, I won't give them the pleasure of knowing anything.

She laid down on her bed and stretched out. She pretended to be asleep but really was listening hard. She heard something come toward her on her left. Quickly she shot her hand to the left and felt the dotty substance get denser. She pulled her hand away 

and glanced up to see Vanessa, Tianna, and Serena. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Ohhhhh," said Vanessa and glanced at Serena.

Gabby blocked Serena from her mind and forced Serena back. She looked meaningfully at Vanessa and innocently said, "So, where did you guys come from." It wasn't a question really and as she looked at Vanessa's face she saw her thinking hard. She was telepathically talking to Serena. She saw Serena nod and Vanessa looked back to Gabby.

"We need to talk."

"All I want to hear is the sound of you all leaving through the front door. You have ten seconds," she said picking up the phone. "Or I call the police."

"You don't understand," yelled Tianna. "You've been tricked! Stanton is going to hurt you!" Tianna looked genuinely worried but Gabby knew better.

"Stanton would never hurt me," she insisted. "Now leave. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five." She continued counting and they hurried downstairs and left. She collapsed on her bed and drank her coke. When her mom came in and checked on her she pretended to be asleep. Her mom left and she got up and began to pack. She didn't know why she was packing but she was. She packed her most revealing clothes and then some that would be better for running. Then she wrote a note explaining that she was fine and would be safe. She laid it on her desk. Then she shoved the bag under her bed and went to sleep.

She was awakened by the feeling that someone was watching her. She sat up and glanced around the room. Were Tianna, Serena, and Vanessa back? One sweep around her room told her it was Stanton this time, not the Daughters. "Stanton," she whispered.

"I'm here," he said and materialized by her bed.

"Stanton they came and watched me! Serena and Tianna 

came invisible with Vanessa. I don't think they found out but they know something's up!"

"I know. They tried to get a hold of me and Serena almost did. Lucky for me I sent her an image of Planet Bang so we'll be safe for a while." He got into bed with her and held her to him. "I won't let them tear us apart. Not when we're so close to being together for eternity." He kissed her hard and she laid back against the pillows.

He raised her shirt enough to expose her midriff. He kissed all around her bellybutton, played with her bellybutton ring with his tongue, and slowly rose higher untill he was just below her breasts. She didn't resist and he took this as an opening. Just before he took that final step there was a knock on her door. "Gabby," came her mother's voice. "Are you awake? I brought you some soup, honey." Just before the door opened Stanton turned into black mist and floated into the corner. Gabby pulled down her shirt and sat up.

"Good you're up," said her mother. "I hope you're in the mood for some veggie soup." Her mother handed her a tray with soup, crackers, and low pulp orange juice. "Sorry if I woke you honey, but you need to eat something."

"It's okay mom." Gabby took the tray and sipped some juice then took a bite of the soup. "Thanks," she said and her mother smiled.

"Just eat it and I'll get the tray in the morning. Night sweetie." Her mom kissed her forehead and left, closing the door behind her. Stanton reappeared and sat down on Gabby's bed.

"That was too close," he said, pinching his lip. "I mean, I could make her forget but still, I'd like to do this without erasing any memories. If I do then the Daughters can go into your parents' minds and tell I was there. Serena's getting more powerful so she'd probably try to see the memory I erased."

"Stanton," said Gabby.

"Yeah," he asked looking up.

"What if I made it look like I ran away, and lived with you? I can just leave and then you can train me without worrying if anyone will catch us."

"Gabby," he said. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I am afraid that we're moving too fast for you. We only met about a week ago, you were just turned twenty-four hours ago, and yes, one day soon you will have to move in with me, but this? One day after you've committed, you think you're ready to move on? I love you and I don't want you to get confused during your transition. I'll ask again, are you sure about this?"

Gabby looked up into Stanton's eyes. She could tell that he really cared for her. She trusted him with everything. If he thought that she wasn't ready then she wasn't but she felt ready. She couldn't be without him for another day. She needed him near her. She breathed in his spicy smell. It warmed her heart and if he asked for anything she would give it to him. "I'm ready Stanton. I want to be with you. I already packed my bag so we can go now."

Stanton didn't seemed surprised by this. In fact he looked pleased. Like he was expecting it. He caressed her face and gently kissed her lips. "Where is it," he whispered. Gabby felt below the bed and felt the strap of her bag.

"Here," she said just as softly.

Stanton put the strap over his shoulder and held Gabby's hands. "I'll turn us into mist and we'll float back to my place," he said. "Ready?"

"Yes," she breathed. The next thing Gabby knew she was practically invisible. She didn't panic, but instead she enjoyed the scenery. As they floated over the houses excitement grew inside her. They approached his house and eased through his open window. When they materialized by his bed she lost her balance and he caught her.

"Whoa," he said. "It's okay. You'll get used to the landings.

"I hope so," said Gabby. "Hey! What time is it?"

"About 9:30. Why?"

"If I hurry and get dressed do you want to go to The Dungeon?"

"Sure. But first..." He grabbed her and kissed her hard on the neck. "I want you Gabby," he whispered in her ear. "I need you." He began to unbutton her night shirt. She put her arms on his chest and he gently pushed her down onto the mattress. He completely undressed her and caressed her. They made love to each other for the first time and their minds completely melded together.


	8. Protective

Chapter Seven

Protective

The Dungeon was packed with the regular people. Instead of heading towards their booth, Stanton and Gabby headed right into the middle of the dancing. Gabby wore a tight gold, low-rising miniskirt, and a tight gold halter with matching heels. She pressed her body provocatively against Stanton. He pressed back against her in response. They swayed their hips in unison and Gabby slowly slid her hands up Stanton's chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and gently kissed the corner of his mouth, teasing him. Stanton smiled at her.

Gabby pulled away and stretched her arms high above her head. She felt her top slide slightly up to reveal her piercing and tattoo. She continued to stretch untill her skirt slid down about half an inch. Stanton let out a small and quiet laugh. He put his arms around her and entered her mind. He pulled out the memory of them making love and Gabby felt the heat rising up her neck to her face. "I'll be right back," said Stanton. He pulled from her mind and left with another Follower he knew. She looked at the Follower closely. He seemed familiar.

Gabby continued dancing and she felt the stares of the other guys. She felt someone slide their hands around her waist. She closed her eyes and danced, thinking it was Stanton. She turned and saw a boy from school. "Ben," Gabby asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing," she pulled his hands off her waist and took a step back.

"I'm claiming you. No other Follower here is good enough for you."

"I am here with someone Ben and if you don't leave me alone he'll be pissed."

"Whatever." Ignoring her warning he put his hands on her 

waist and started pulling her against him. She pushed him but he held on. She started to struggle when she felt him enter her mind. She tried to block him but he was stronger than she was. She used all of her might and tried to mentally contact Stanton. She screamed his name in her head and then all was dark. Ben had trapped her in a fantasy. She used her undeveloped powers to try to escape. She only got out because his hold wasn't strong yet. She tried to sort her way through his mind and get out. When she did she pushed away from him and he grabbed her arms. "You're mine now." He leaned in for a kiss and she kneed him in the groin.

"Wow, evil or not that always hurts," she said as he buckled to the ground. Her eyes swept around the Dungeon for Stanton. She didn't see him so she turned and left. She was in the parking lot when powerful arms grabbed her from behind. Ben turned her around and slapped her. He sent his power at her and she called, "Stanton," as she fell to the ground.

"What did you say," Ben asked.

"I said, Stanton." She got up and applied pressure to a small cut she had on her left palm.

"Why?"

She showed him the tattoo Stanton had given her, marking her for him. "Because I am his. Stanton!" She screamed his name and he appeared at her side in moments.

"What is it Gabby," he asked looking for danger. He glanced around and looked through Gabby's thoughts of the last twenty minutes. He rounded on Ben and the energy radiating from him was frightening. "You dared to touch her." It wasn't a question and Ben took three steps back.

"I didn't, I didn't know."

Stanton walked up to him and pushed him against the building. He put his hand on Ben's throat and squeezed. "I am Prince of the Night, Ben. You didn't bother to see if she was 

marked? What a folly for you. The Atrox has given me the power to kill all who oppose me. Now, you die."

Gabby watched in horror as Stanton killed Ben. She saw him take Ben into his mind and then let his body incinerate. Stanton then freed Ben's mind and not having a body, his mind was destroyed. Gabby gasped and took a small step backwards. Stanton turned and put his arms around her. "It's okay," he said softly. "I had to kill him. You understand, don't you." Unable to speak Gabby nodded and Stanton accepted her answer. He led her to his car and they went home.

***

At home, Stanton and Gabby went upstairs to his room. They climbed into bed, still dressed, and Stanton held her to him. He fell asleep with her in his arms. Gabby, with her eyes wide open, couldn't find sleep. All she could think about was the look of terror on Ben's face when he realized that she was marked by Stanton. Was Stanton so powerful that everyone feared him? What had she gotten herself into? Was all of this worth it? She kept asking herself if she had made the correct choice.

Sleep finally swept over her and she had another nightmare. This time she dreamt of Stanton turning on her. She ran from him and when he caught her, he incinerated her as he did Ben. She went from that dream to another. A goddess was riding a chariot and smiled upon her. She said, "My darling, you will be forgiven if you act before your transition is complete. I will free you if you ask."

Gabby stared at the woman. "Why do I need to be forgiven? What have I done wrong?"

The woman's smile faltered into a look of sympathy. "My child," she said quietly. "You have let your past define you. You have denied yourself. Go to my other Daughters when morn' 

comes and join them. You will be safe. Come back to the light."

Gabby woke with a start and turned to look at Stanton. He was still asleep, and Gabby let out a sigh of relief. She put her head in her hands and walked to the window. She glanced outside and saw a pale gray growing brighter from the east. She looked at the setting moon and said, "You're wrong you know. I'm not denying myself and I know I made the right choice. I love him and we will be together." She closed the curtains and went downstairs. She looked around and spotted a mini fridge. She made some toast and oatmeal and carried it back upstairs. She set it by the bed and ate hers. Stanton woke and smiled.

"'Morning beautiful," he said and smiled at his breakfast. "Did you sleep well?"

"For the most part." She smiled back at him and continued eating. He dug into his food and they ate in silence.


	9. Training

Chapter Eight

Training

Gabby hit the punching bag as hard as she could. She turned on one foot and kicked it. She continued fighting the bag until Stanton said, "Good now let's move on." Gabby grabbed a bottle of water and squirted some on her face before gulping some more down. "You have great form and balance. Your control is excellent Gabby. Now we have to work on your new powers."

"You mean like reading thoughts, and things like that," Gabby asked.

"Yes, exactly."

"Let's get going," she said casually. She looked into his eyes and saw them go over her body. She was wearing tight black spandex shorts and a black sports bra. She knew that he enjoyed the way her sweat put a sensuous glow on her body. She pulled a ponytail holder off her wrist and pulled her long black hair back into a bun. She walked up to him and stood in front of his body. She slowly slid her hands up his bare chest and felt his tight muscles beneath his skin. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. "Lay it on me," she whispered into his ear.

He put his hands on her waist and pushed her back a few inches. "What," he asked.

She stared meaningfully into his eyes and let a small giggle escape her lips. "I said that we should get going. I need to train fast and hard if I am going to be ready by the dark of the moon, so lay it on me." She smiled at him with her eyes, knowing what he had wanted her to mean. She used not her mental powers but her feminine ones. She had mastered this art long ago and could always make guys think she was asking for something she wasn't. She didn't need to go into Stanton's mind to know that he was disappointed with her meaning.

"Fine," he whispered. "We'll start." He leaned in and stole a 

kiss from her. He turned his back and took a sip from her water bottle. When he turned back around he shot his mental energy at her. She flew back and hit the wall. She felt a shooting pain up her back. She collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for," she demanded. She looked at him with hurt eyes. She focused her pain and got up. She focused what energy she had, including the pain from the hit and sent it at him. He smiled and deflected it.

"Well that's good," he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Damn it Stanton," she yelled and rubbed her back feeling the bruise forming already.

"I had to teach you to always be prepared. Trust can be a very bad thing when you're involved with the Atrox."

"Well," she interrupted and placed her hands on her hips. "I would think that I could trust my boyfriend," her voice dripped with anger and malice towards Stanton.

"Yes. That would be a good assumption Gabby, but still you must always be on your guard. You did pass my first test though."

"Oh really? And how did I manage _that_?"

He smiled at her, "You focused your energy, including your pain, and retaliated. You would have hit anyone who wasn't in the _Cincti_ very easily."

"That wasn't a very fair test, Stanton." She turned from him and crossed her arms. She knew she was being childish and she didn't care. She was mad at him and he couldn't do a thing about it.

He smiled at her frustration. He walked over and put his arms around her. She didn't accept his embrace, but she didn't reject him either. He kissed her neck and whispered, "You're right. I was unfair to do that without giving you fair warning that I would test you like that. I'm sorry." He kissed her shoulder gently and ran his cool hand up and down her hot, sore, back, lightly

massaging her. Gabby moaned with pleasure and turned to face him.

"Stanton," she whispered. She leaned up and cupped his face in her hands. She slowly let her arms snake around his neck. She pulled him down to her and kissed him gently. She berated herself for forgiving him so easily, but she couldn't resist him. He returned her kiss, gentle, at first. Then, his kiss grew more passionate and was much harder. He pressed her to him so tightly that he hurt her back. She let out an involuntary cry but the sound was muffled by his mouth on hers. She focused her pain into raw, and thirsty lust. She pulled him to her tightly and felt that she would explode if she pulled any harder.

He slammed them to the ground and kissed her harder. They made love again and when they were done, all of her pain was gone. He gazed into her eyes and asked, "Was that hard enough?"

She laughed, "I think it was okay." She smiled to let him know she was teasing. She kissed him again and he melded their minds and relived their personal moments.

***

Stanton tried to go into Gabby's mind but she blocked him successfully. She felt him press harder into her mind. She forced him away and guarded her thoughts like a cement wall. He used full force and barely broke her barrier. She carefully hid her thoughts and all Stanton could find was emptiness. He tried to search for more but wasn't allowed entrance to her thoughts. He pulled away from her mind and smiled at Gabby. "Very good," he said.

"Were you holding back," Gabby accused.

Stanton looked shocked. He smiled and said, "You remembered what I said about trust. Very good Gabby and no I wasn't holding back." He kissed her forehead and looked at her 

proudly. "Now, try to go into my mind, okay?"

"Okay," she said tentatively. She gently pressed into his mind and found a solid barricade. She used all of her energy and forced her way in. She almost didn't make it through but with a final burst of energy she did. She looked around his mind and jumped to the closest thought before he had time to hide it. She knew that he wasn't ready for her to actually make it into his mind. She grabbed onto his thought and examined it. It was how much he had cared for Serena but how that feeling was replaced by his feelings for her. Gabby felt his need to hide his old feelings for Serena from her but she let him know it was okay. She felt that his love for her was greater than what he had felt for Serena.

She pulled away from his thoughts and smiled at him. He knew that she didn't care that he once felt for Serena. He also knew that she only cared that he loved her now, and that she knew everyone has a past, even her.

He hugged her gently and said, "For today your training is complete. Do you want to go somewhere?"

Gabby smiled and nodded. "Let's go to the Dungeon but you can't run off again," she said.

"I won't Gabby," he laughed. "And if I do, I think you can handle yourself.

Gabby ran upstairs to shower. She heard the door open and Stanton slowly pulled the shower curtain open. He stepped into the shower with her and washed her back. He was very gentle. He turned her to face him slowly. She ran her hands up his wet chest and used a washcloth to scrub him. She turned him around and washed his back. When she was done she kissed the side of his neck. She ran her hands up and down his powerful arms. She then rinsed off and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and walked back to their room.

Gabby put on silver pleather pants and a silky silver halter. She loved the feel of the silk on her skin. She slipped into her 

silver heels. For the finishing touches she added a silver belt looping around her right leg and attaching to one belt loop. Gabby then put on silver eye shadow and some silver lip gloss. She practically poured the glitter all over her body, giving her an unearthly luminosity. Finally, Gabby found silver strands of hair string and braided it in to two areas of her hair. Then she grabbed her purse.

Stanton walked in and looked her up and down. He whistled and got dressed. She watched his gorgeous body in the sunlight, shimmering with remaining water droplets from the shower. He dressed in his usual and left his jacket this time. They walked downstairs to his car and they drove off.


	10. Ultimate Daughter

Chapter Nine

Ultimate Daughter

The usual people surrounded them while they were inside. Gabby glanced around and saw a few kids from school. She felt the eyes of many men on her. She figured if they were going to stare she might as well give them a show. She traced the words _I'm gonna dance_ on Stanton's mind. She glided to the dance floor and swung her hips to the beat. She placed her arms above her head and closed her eyes. She used her powers and tried to pick up any thoughts about her. A few guys from La Brea wanted her for much more than dancing.

She smiled and turned in a slow sensuous circle. She felt someone's hips connecting with hers. She opened her eyes and saw Serena. Someone else joined her on her other side and she saw Tianna. Vanessa, Jimena, and Catty all joined the others. Tianna and Serena stopped swinging their hips with her. They surrounded her and smiled.

She felt Serena try to get in her mind. Gabby blocked her and let her words screech in Serena's mind. _Don't even think about it Goddess._ She tried to break through their circle but they closed in. She couldn't feel their powers building so they probably wouldn't be expecting an attack. She sent her energy at all of them and created a gap big enough for her to squeeze through. She rounded on them and saw the shocked looks on their faces.

Tianna looked hurt the most. "Gabby," she asked.

Gabby stared at Tianna. "What, _Goddess_," the word Goddess dripped with hatred and malice. She squinted her eyes and rebuilt her power. She could feel them gathering strength.

"Why did you do it," Vanessa asked her. "We can save you if you want. We tried to warn you."

Gabby turned on Vanessa. "I chose this path and I _don't_ need saving." She felt her power storming inside her. She made it 

appear that she'd attack everyone, and when they were ready for her, she attacked only Vanessa. Vanessa flew back and hit several people in the crowd. Gabby could feel how weak they became with one of their number missing. She sent another burst at all of them this time. Catty buckled to the ground, it appeared she was suffocating. Gabby sent her energy now at Serena who flew back and hit Tianna. Only Jimena was left standing.

Jimena's eyes widened. "Oy, _chika_," she yelled. "You don't want to hurt me or the others. Just calm down and we can bring you back."

Gabby smirked, "Jimena, you're right. I don't want to hurt any of you." Jimena smiled and Gabby saw a look of triumph and appreciation in her eyes. "I really want to _kill_ at least one of you." Her smile disappeared and Gabby flung her power at Jimena. Jimena fell down and hit Catty. All of the Goddesses stared at her in disbelief. Gabby gently entered Tianna's thoughts. Tianna, and the others, couldn't believe the power Gabby had. Tianna was wondering how she got so strong in two days. Gabby chose to answer their thoughts. "I had a good trainer."

Stanton walked up to her from behind and placed his hands on her hips. He smiled evilly at Serena and said, "Do you understand why I want to be with Gabby? Gabby willingly came to the Atrox, and without an invitation." He kissed Gabby's cheek and held her hand. They joined powers and sent their energy at the Goddesses.

The Dungeon erupted with whoops from the Followers. All supporters gazed at Gabby in awe. You could barely hear Catty's voice yelling, "Retreat! Retreat! We can't save her yet!" Within moments the Goddesses were gone and Followers were coming up to Gabby to congratulate her. She had beaten the Goddesses, virtually alone. They shook hands with Stanton and praised him for training such a powerful fighter in such short time.

Slowly everyone returned to dancing. Gabby and Stanton 

stared into each other's eyes. They left earlier than planned and went out to eat. The people at the restaurant gaped at them. It was as if they could sense the evil aura emitting from them both. Gabby went into the ladies room and a woman of about fifty spoke to her.

"Child, you did not head Selene's wish. I can save you now, if you let me."

Gabby glared at the woman. "I do not need saving. I am fine this way and this way I will remain. Who are you?"

"The Goddesses call me Maggie. You may too if you wish. I have brought you another amulet since you regrettably parted with yours, years ago."

"What do you mean, Maggie," Gabby breathed.

"I mean that you are the sixth Goddess. The final Daughter of the Moon. It is why you are so powerful. It is why you were able to defeat the other five. Only you are no ordinary Daughter. You are an _Ultimate_ Daughter of the Moon."

"Ultimate?"

"Yes. You have all of the abilities of the other Daughters and some abilities of your very own."

"You're crazy lady. I can't be a Goddess."

"I am not crazy. _Tu es dia, filia lunae._ Accept it Gabby. Do not run from it anymore."

Gabby backed from the room and sat down at the table hiding her true emotions from Stanton. It had to be wrong. If she really was a Daughter, then Stanton would be able to sense it. And _if_ she was a Daughter, she could no longer be with Stanton. She just couldn't believe it. It couldn't possibly be true.

Stanton drove them home and again Gabby was silent. Stanton didn't ask and he assumed that she was just tired from the battle. Instead of going upstairs with him she remained downstairs and used the punching bag. She finished and meditated for about an hour. Then she went upstairs and washed her face. When she 

finally crawled into bed with Stanton it was past three in the morning. Sleep swept over her and she had another strange dream.

In this dream, Gabby was walking, isolated, at night. She heard footsteps behind her. Gabby turned and saw Stanton. She ordered him to leave her alone. He told her that she would die if she left the Atrox. She mumbled something and ran from him. She ran through trees and came to a parking lot.

She gazed up at the moon which was almost nothing and fell to the ground. She put something around her neck and she only felt a scorching pain. She screamed and silver flames erupted around her. The flames engulfed her and when she emerged, a glowing white aura surrounded her.

Stanton caught up to her and fell to his knees. Stanton put his head in his hands and begged her to come back. She shook her head and fled, her tears flowing like a river behind her. Behind her a piercing yell fill the night. Gabby turned and saw shadows surround Stanton. She ran towards him and the shadows parted. Stanton rose to his feet and forcefully grasped Gabby's shoulders. He yelled at her and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He was screaming something that she couldn't hear. He placed his hand on her stomach and yelled even louder. The shadow returned and crying, Gabby nodded.

Black flames swallowed Gabby's body and her white aura was replaced by a dark one. She ripped off the thing around her neck because it was burning her chest. Stanton put his arms around her, kissed her gently and they began to walk home. Gabby glanced up at the moon as they were walking. It had completely disappeared and she knew all hope was lost.

Gabby shot up in bed, her breaths coming in jagged gasps. Stanton stirred beside her and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay," he asked hurriedly.

Gabby stared at him with fear in her eyes.


	11. Memories

Chapter Ten

Memories

Gabby sprung from bed and ran into the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and puked for what seemed like hours. Stanton came in and held her hair out of the way. She felt him start to push into her mind. She set up a solid barricade and refused to allow him entrance. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Why don't you want me in your mind," he said gently. Gabby leaned over the toilet and puked again. "Gabby, you can tell me anything."

Gabby looked up into his eyes and simply asked, "What time is it?"

Stanton stared. He looked as if he was going to say something but thought better of it and looked at his watch. "It's about half past four."

Gabby cursed under her breath and whispered, "Just over an hour. It was just over an hour."

"What was?" Stanton sat on the floor next to her and brushed some flyaway strands of hair from her face.

"A terrible nightmare I had. I got hurt twice in it and I swear I felt the pain. It was unbearable. It felt like I was dying."

Stanton put his arm around her, just as he did in the dream. He pulled her to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Let me in your mind so I can see it myself."

Gabby pulled away and looked at him meaningfully. "No," she said. She had a tone in her voice that implied the discussion was over, but Stanton kept pushing.

"Gabby, this is the second time you have denied me entrance to your thoughts. What is it? What don't you want me to know?" Gabby was silent. She got up to leave but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. "You once spoke of trust. You said that if I told 

you what I was hiding, you could trust me. You told me that you trusted me, you could love me. I understand if there are some things that you want to remain private, but if you could trust me before and can't now, at least tell me what I can do to get your trust again."

Gabby stared at him in disbelief. She pressed into his mind and he pushed her out. He stood up and pushed her against the wall. He tightened his grip on her but not to tight as to cause her severe pain. "You _never_, and I mean _never_, go into a superior's mind without an invite. I let it go, that you denied your superior entrance to your mind, but I only did because of my feelings for you. However, Gabby, that was _too_ far. If you pulled a stunt like this with any other member of the _Cincti_, then you would be dead. Don't _ever_ do that again." He released her and she was trembling with fear.

Gabby collapsed to the floor and shudder violently. Stanton reached down to comfort her and she pulled out of his grasp. "Don't touch me," she screamed. She used the wall to brace herself. She continued to shake and tears poured from her eyes. Everything bad that had happened to her began to materialize in her mind.

Stanton bent down and softly said, "What's wrong Gabby? Tell me so I can make it go away."

Gabby stared at him. How could she tell him what she worked so hard to suppress from her mind. She had never felt so scared since right after Jack died. After his funeral Gabby went into a deep depression. She was given heavy medication but never seemed to pull out of it. She stopped seeing her friends and spent all her time inside. One day her mom came home early and found Gabby on the floor with an empty bottle of her new tranquilizers next to her.

Her mom rushed her to the emergency room where they pumped her stomach and nearly lost her twice. They said that if 

Gabby had gotten there one minute later, it would have been too late. Her parents sent her to the psychiatric ward. She was given therapy and nobody understood her. She told her psychiatrist that it wasn't a big deal. She said that everyone while they were a teenager considered death as an option, and that she was just one of the few with the guts to go through with it.

She stayed at the clinic for six months before she broke down and said how she blamed herself for Jack's death and how she needed for the pain to end forever. She said that death was the only solution that kept the pain away permanently. She began rehabilitation and completed it successfully in two months.

She was released at age fifteen and had five months until her sixteenth birthday. She went back to school and was still a loner. She never hooked back up with her old friends because they didn't get it. She got involved with the wrong people and started drinking and doing drugs. Her parents found out and she was given more rehab for it. Two months after she turned sixteen her rehab was over and her parents moved to LA for a change of scenery. They were glad she made new friends and were ecstatic when she started to date again.

Over her four months in drug rehab she ignored what had happened to her though she still remembered Jack. After she moved to LA she forgot her drug rehab and suppressed all of her memories.

Gabby had no idea where to begin. She said, "Stanton, I had a nightmare and now I can't deal with your anger. I don't care about the rules of superiority and crap like that, I am your girlfriend and if I don't want you in my mind, you don't keep pushing. If you try then I will try to get in your mind, because it's only fair. If you ever push me against the wall like that and yell at me like that, I don't know how much longer we'll be together." 

Gabby got up and stormed out of the bathroom. She grabbed her pillow and a blanket. The bathroom door opened and Stanton 

walked out. "What are you doing," he asked.

"I am sleeping on the couch tonight. I would ask you to but since you lived here first, I will sleep elsewhere."

"You don't have to sleep anywhere else other than my bed. With me," he added.

"Well, I wouldn't feel very comfortable. I'll see you in the morning Stanton." Gabby turned her back on Stanton and headed downstairs. She made a bed on the couch and slept until seven.

Gabby woke with the sun ablaze. She went upstairs silently and peered in Stanton's room. He was sound asleep. She tiptoed across the room and picked up her bag. She showered quickly and got dressed. She wore a long lacey black skirt that went all the way to her ankles, matching tank top, and her knee high black boots. She clipped her hair up. She applied dark purple eye shadow, dark purple lipstick, and some very light blush. She went downstairs and picked up her messenger bag. She searched for her black sunglasses inside her bag and put them on when she found them. Gabby hurried outside and walked, where, she didn't even know herself.


	12. Maggie's

Chapter Eleven

Maggie's

Gabby hurried to the bus stop and got on. She saw downtown LA disappearing and suburbia looming ahead. She got off near an apartment building and walked up to the door. She stood nervously on the stoop. She gazed at the buzzer panel and looked for a familiar name. Her eyes stopped on someone named Maggie. She pressed the buzzer and heard the woman's voice on the intercom. "Hello," it called.

"Hi. It's Maggie right? This is Gabby."

She heard the electronic buzzer sound and she went inside. She waited at the stairs and the woman from earlier came down them slowly. "Come, child," she whispered. Gabby followed her up the stairs and into Maggie's apartment. Maggie sat at a table and motioned for Gabby to do the same. Gabby sat and removed her shades. Maggie broke the silence, "I take it that you have finally accepted the truth about you?"

"Lady, I don't even know what the truth is," said Gabby. "I only came here for answers. I have some questions."

"Ask them, Gabby."

"You told me that I have all powers if the goddesses. How can I determine dreams from premonitions?"

"A simple and hard question. "You can determine premonitions from dreams by feeling and smell. Everything will feel real. Much more real than a dream. You won't always be able to hear everything but you will understand what's going on."

"Do they always go in order that they happen?"

"No. Sometimes something you do will trigger a premonition and other times, it will come like it is supposed to. On occasion, the ones triggered, will come after the ones that came naturally, and not all have to happen."

"I am done with my questions and I will listen now."

"That is all I ask of you Gabby." Maggie stared at Gabby 

and a look of empathy fell upon her face. "I too know the tempting side of evil. Goodness is always the side that takes more work. I understand that you are in love with a man who is evil and that it is because of your love for him that you became evil. Listen to me Gabby. If you didn't choose to be evil because you really wanted to be evil, then I can free you and you will be spared by Selene and be allowed to take your rightful place as her Daughter."

Gabby stared at Maggie. She said in a hushed voice, "You don't even understand."

"What don't I understand Gabby?"

"Yes, I chose to be evil because of my love for Stanton, but 

he asked me like twenty times if I was really sure and ready. He would as soon as let me stay normal if it would be best for me. I insisted that it was okay. I have done _many_ evil things and this? This doesn't even compare. I heard you lady and as far as I am concerned, Selene can shove it!" Gabby stood up and burst from the apartment. She ran down the stairs and out the door.

"You will regret your decision Gabby! You will!" Gabby turned and saw Maggie on her balcony shouting after her. Gabby shook her head and began to walk in the direction of downtown.

Gabby was about five blocks from Maggie's apartment when a horn caught her attention. She turned around and saw Stanton's car speeding towards her. Stanton pulled over next to Gabby and jumped out of the car. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Gabby stared at him innocently, "Why shouldn't I be here?"

Stanton looked shocked. "You shouldn't be here because this is Goddess territory, and if they find you here they could try to take you back!"

"Like they would have the power."

"Do not get cocky Gabby. The last thing we want is for you to underestimate the Daughters."

"Stanton, you are treating me like a child! I am practically a 

grown woman and I refuse to let you control my every move!"

"I am only trying to protect you Gabby. Let's go."

Gabby looked at him carefully and plainly said, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I don't want to go with you. I am mad at you and I am not going anywhere with you." Gabby turned and started to walk away.

Stanton ran after her and pushed her against a brick wall. "You are coming home with me now," he yelled loudly.

Gabby looked at his arms on her and stared angrily at him. He released his grip but blocked her only exit. She slapped him across the face. "I am not going with you Stanton. I told you to 

__

never do that again. I am not going to be home tonight. I don't want to be anywhere near you now. Stay away from me!" Gabby turned and lifted up her skirt enough to run. She sped down the street never looking back. She heard Stanton call her name but she kept running. She came to a motel and checked in. She reached in her bag and pulled out some money from her wallet. She paid for her room and when she entered it, she collapsed on the bed.

***

Gabby woke when the sun went down. She sat up and gazed at the phone. Should she call Stanton? Maybe someone else? But who else could she call? She couldn't call her parents, she'd be sent home. The Goddesses would try to find her and turn her back. If she called Stanton then she'd have to swallow her pride and Gabby wasn't willing to do that.

Finally, Gabby made up her mind. She called Tianna. "Hello," came Tianna's voice.

"Tianna, it's Gabby."

"Oh my God, Gabby! What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"I just needed someone to talk to and you're the only person that made any sense."

"Why not talk to Stanton?"

"I had a fight with him Tianna."

"Oh. Do you want to come back? I can call the other's and we can bring you back."

"I told you guys already that I chose this path and I am fine with it. Listen, do you want to come over, alone?"

"I don't think it's a good idea Gabby. How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't. I will be alone and only you can come, not the others. You are the only one that I think can understand. The 

others, they're just so high on themselves. They think that they can do anything they want. I never really liked them in the beginning. I did like you."

"Okay, I'll come."

"Alone?"

"Yes, Gabby. Alone."

"Okay. I am at the Sleepy Inn, on Riverdale, room fifteen."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay, bye." Gabby hung up the phone and ordered a pizza and some soda. The food got there first and Gabby put it in the small fridge. Ten minutes later there was a knock at her door. She peered out the window and when she saw that Tianna was alone, she opened the door just wide enough for her to squeeze through. "Do you want some pizza, Tianna?"

"Sure, sounds great."

Gabby opened the fridge and pulled out the pizza. She grabbed the two single liters of soda and handed one to Tianna. She set the box on the bed, grabbed a semi warm slice and ate it.

"So, what happened with Stanton," Tianna asked.

"Oh, little things you know? Like, he wanted to go in my mind after I had a nightmare, and then I refused. After, I tried to 

go into his mind and he yelled at me saying how apprentices aren't allowed in their superior's mind without an invitation. Then, today. I took a walk not too far from here and he found me. He yelled at me again saying that this was Goddess territory and that I shouldn't get to cocky and things like that. I've told him that I am not just his apprentice and that I am his girlfriend so he should treat me better. I also told him that I won't let him control me."

"Wow. So are you gonna stay with him?"

"I don't know. I guess I will. I mean I still love him and all, and I think he still loves me. Plus, I like my powers and stuff and he can train me well."

"I see. Gabby, please come back with me. I really miss you and your parents are devastated. You have to come back! You aren't evil! You were born good and should stay good!"

Gabby was losing her patience. She glared at Tianna and her voice dripped with hatred. "I am _fine_ this way Tianna. I am happy. Just let me be who I am and we will be fine. If you keep pushing then I won't suppress the urge to kill you now."

Tianna backed down. "Gabby just write another letter to your parents. Please? They are torn and hurt. They need to know that you're alive."

Gabby stared coldly at Tianna. The Atrox was taking control of her. It would be so easy to kill Tianna now and permanently sever the Daughter's powers. She said just above a whisper, "Run Tianna. I will kill you if you don't leave now."

Tianna's eyes widened and she fled from the motel room. Gabby needed to initiate someone, or attack, or do something! She walked around the room and felt her thirst for pain growing stronger with every second. She decided to go out. She walked home, her parent's home now. When she got there she saw her parents through the window. They were crying. She read their minds. They were worried about her. They didn't understand what they did wrong and they thought that Gabby was happy here.

Gabby had to look away. She walked to the park and looked up at the sky. The moon would be gone in a little over a week. She sat on a swing and remembered all of the horrible times in her life. She remembered Jack's death. She really remembered waking up in the hospital after her attempted suicide. All the months of therapy and rehabilitation. She spent at least one year total in hospitals, mental, or physical. Her few months of drugs had been her best after Jack. She was always high and her parents didn't catch on for months. It sucked when they did because she was sent to another institution.

Gabby looked up when she heard someone walking towards her. She saw some guy from school that she didn't know but had definitely seen before. He stared when he saw her. He looked her up and down, then smiled. "You're Gabby, right," he asked.

Gabby knew how easy it would be to turn him to the Atrox and have her hunger subside. She didn't like things that came easy to her so she decided to talk to him. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

He laughed. "You wouldn't know me," he said. "We hung with different people. My name is Nikolas. Everyone says you ran away. Why are you here?"

Gabby smiled at him. She started to swing back and forth and said, "I did run away. I came back to check up on my parents. If you tell anyone I'm here, you will suffer the consequence."

He sat on a swing next to her. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Why did you run away anyway?"

"It's really none of your business but I left so I could have the ultimate life for me. I am going to join my boyfriend and his friends and then become very powerful. Why do you remain here?"

"You have a boyfriend? That sucks for me. Oh, well. I guess I stay here because I have no one to turn to for help and no one to run away for. At least not a love type person, which I am 

guessing is the real reason you left."

Gabby smirked. "You're right. I love him and that's probably the real reason I left with him."

"So does he treat you good? Or was he mean so you bolted for a little while?"

"For a guy I just met you sure do want to get involved with my personal life. If you must know, he treats me fine but I got mad at him so I took a break."

Nikolas looked at her. "You're lying," he said. "I can tell. So why don't you just answer truthfully, was he mean?"

Gabby thought for a moment. Why should she tell him anything? Why not just turn him to the Atrox now and leave? She didn't know why, but she could talk to Nikolas easily. "Okay, Nikolas," she whispered. "You caught me. He was being a little mean but it was only to protect me. He didn't hurt me if that's what your thinking," she said reading his mind. "He just got me mad so I did what I said, I took a break. I thought that maybe seeing my parents would calm me but I am still not sure about everything. I don't know if I should go to my parents or go home to my boyfriend."

Nikolas appeared to be in deep thought. She gently pressed into his mind and read it. He was trying to think of an answer to give her. He wanted her to come home to her parents, but he didn't want to ruin what she had with her boyfriend either. To buy some thinking time he asked, "What's your boyfriend's name?"

Gabby's eyes became misty. She said, just barely making a sound, "Stanton."

Nikolas could see the misty expression of love in her eyes. He came to his final conclusion. "You should go to Stanton and make up with him. If I am right, you love him very much and he sounds like he treats you well. I think that you should at least contact your parents in some way and let them know you're alive and well."

Nikolas looked pleased with himself. Gabby smiled and nodded in agreement. Then she asked, "Could you possibly give me a lift?"

He looked puzzled, "How do you know I drive?"

Gabby smiled. "I saw your car pull up and then you got out. I don't know why exactly you came over here but you came in a car and you can give me a ride."

Nikolas laughed. He got up and said, "I can give you a ride. Come on." They walked to his car and got in. He was a much safer driver than Stanton and that annoyed her. She liked speed and danger. From now on, she needed to do the driving. She told him to pull into the motel parking lot and she grabbed her stuff.

She got back to the car and asked, "Can I drive?"

He smiled at her and asked, "I don't know, do you know how?"

Gabby laughed a little bit and said, "Of course I do." Of course, that was a complete lie. She didn't have her license yet, and she had never driven a car before. She got behind the wheel, waited for Nikolas to get in on the passenger side, and then she switched to drive and took off. She practically floored it the whole way to the squat building, and when she got there, she came to a screeching stop. She got out and said, "Thanks for the lift!" Nikolas laughed and left in his car, driving much slower than Gabby had driven.

Gabby walked to the door and twisted the knob. It turned and the door opened. "Unlocked," she whispered under her breath. She stepped in and put her bag on the couch. She could here two voices upstairs. She heard Stanton's voice, and another familiar one. The voices were coming from hers and Stanton's room. She went up the stairs and paused at the door. Clearing her thoughts so Stanton wouldn't sense her, she listened.

"Does she know yet," asked the other familiar voice.

"No," Stanton replied. "And we should keep it that way. 

You have to leave. If she were to see you, and remember you, she would find out and we can't have that. We can't tell her yet."

Gabby couldn't remain silent anymore. Opening the door she said, "Tell me what?"

Stanton looked up, surprised to see her. "Gabby," he said. He motioned to hug her but seeing the look upon her face, thought better of it.

Gabby repeated, "Tell me what?"

Stanton looked nervously around. He glanced at the other person and Gabby saw that it was the Follower that Stanton had gone off with the night she had that tiff with Ben. The follower nodded and left the room. He looked really familiar but she couldn't quite place it. "Who was that," she asked Stanton.

Stanton said absentmindedly, "That, was Vaughn. I turned him about three hundred years ago."

"Of course," said Gabby sarcastically. "Well, why was he here? If you turned him three hundred years ago, then he must be immortal, and that means that he doesn't need you anymore."

"You're right," he said. "There is some unfinished business and the Atrox thought I knew what was going on, so they sent him to find out what I know."

"Why not just summon you? Why did they have to send Vaughn here?"

Stanton let out a laugh that seemed to imply that this answer was obvious. "I asked to not be bothered while I was training you."

"Oh. Well what is it that you can't tell me yet?"

"I will tell you when the time comes, and that isn't now. I thought you were mad, why did you come back?"

"I talked it over with someone and their advice was to come back." She didn't need to add in the part about Tianna. That would probably get him even more mad. Now she was wondering if what Maggie had told her was true. Maybe Stanton knew she 

was an Ultimate Daughter of the Moon. Maybe that was what he couldn't tell her. Whatever it was, he didn't seem in a rush to tell her so she let it go, for now.

"Oh, well, want to go to the Dungeon tonight?"

Gabby thought about it and realized she wanted to have some fun. She said, "Sure, just let me change." Stanton nodded and went downstairs to wait. He didn't press the matter of the dream she was keeping from him and he didn't seem like he was going to.

Gabby changed into her dark blue low-risers with torn knees, a blood red tube top, punker belt, and her knee high boots. She brushed out her long black hair and re-did her make up. This time she had light red eye shadow and some dark red lipstick. She picked her messenger bag up again and headed downstairs. Stanton let out an involuntary whistle and she smiled at him. She knew he loved it when she teased him and so did she.

At the club she was wild. It was like an animal had been released in her. Her energy grew and so did her power. Sometimes she had to release it because she thought that she'd explode. Stanton eventually tired and left her to dance by herself. Some of the other Follower girls walked up to her and they all danced together. Each guy wanted to dance with her but knew they'd die slowly and painfully if they attempted to.

Gabby felt like a goddess now and she loved the power. She was an evil goddess. Gabby had embraced her evil self and relished being a free spirit that couldn't be tamed. Once Stanton had regenerated, he came back to dance with her. He laughed when she danced seductively around him. He couldn't imagine when she had looked more comfortable in her skin. Soon she calmed down and got a drink. By now it was three in the morning and Gabby couldn't stop.

She and Stanton continued to dance. Her favorite song came on and she went wild. Suddenly she stopped. She felt a searing 

pain in her body. She doubled up in agony. Stanton bent down and was saying, "Gabby? What's wrong? Gabby?" She couldn't hear anything and all went black.


	13. The Full Story

Chapter Twelve

The Full Story

Gabby awoke to the sound of birds chirping. At first her vision was blurry. Everything came into focus and she looked around. Where was she? This wasn't Stanton's place. Her gaze fell on a chair that had some clothes on it, _her_ clothes. She looked down and saw that she was wearing leopard print pajama pants and top. Gabby swung her legs over the bed and stood. She wobbled at first but quickly regained her balance. She tried to use her mind to poke around and see if there was anyone here. She was surprised when she found that the power was barely there.

Gabby ran to the door and swung it open. Nobody blocked her way. She walked across the hall and opened the door opposite hers. It led to a bathroom. She washed her face and went back into the room. She put on her own clothes and shoes and quietly went down the stairs at the end of the hall. She kept close to the wall so the stairs wouldn't give her away.

At the foot of the stairwell she gazed around a familiar living room. She was in Serena's house! No longer caring about noise she ran to the front door and out into the bright sunshine blazing in midmorning. She ran in the direction of downtown for five blocks when her legs screamed at her to stop. Casually she walked, noting her surroundings. She found that if she made a left at the corner went straight for ten blocks then make a right she would only be seven blocks from Stanton's. She followed this route and in thirty minutes, she was outside the familiar building.

Gabby felt an unfamiliar thrum against her chest. Looking down she saw a moon amulet identical to the ones the Daughters wore. She took it off and placed it in her pocket. Silently she entered the squat. All was quiet. She went to the foot of the stairs and listened hard. Gabby continued up the stairs and went into her and Stanton's room. He wasn't there. She was about to call out

for him when she heard a door slam downstairs.

"You have to kill her," a voice said.

"I can't and I won't," Stanton's voice answered.

Gabby instantly cleared her mind and hid in Stanton's closet. There was a thumping noise coming closer. They were coming up the stairs. Stanton and his friend Vaughn entered the room. Vaughn, looking extremely annoyed said, "We lost her. You have no choice. Do you really think the Goddesses will release her?"

Stanton was enraged. "She didn't choose to go. They snuck up on her and Vanessa made her invisible. They took her against her will. If I can find her and bring her back, she won't have to die."

Vaughn sighed. "Do whatever you think is best but I know the Atrox won't be pleased. They will only see her as a risk to us and will probably send Regulators to kill her."

Stanton didn't answer and Vaughn left. Stanton's gaze was on Gabby's hiding place. She could feel his anger without her powers. She didn't want his wrath right now. As if he knew she was there he strode to the closet. Gabby wished she was invisible. He snapped the doors open and gazed inside. The he closed them without saying anything. Gabby was confused. She looked down and saw nothing. She was invisible! Had Maggie been right?

Stanton left the room. Gabby slid the closet door open silently and closed it, still invisible. Her molecules were dense enough to touch and lift objects but not enough to be seen. She let herself release fully and floated to the open window. She needed answers and if Vaughn was right, she had to go. Regulators would be after her if the Atrox perceived her as a threat.

Gabby glided out the window and rode the wind to Maggie's. She peered through the curtains and saw all of the Goddesses crowded inside. She waited for them to leave and then materialized in front of Maggie's door. She knocked and Maggie didn't seem surprised that it was her she saw.

Maggie let her in and motioned for her to sit. When she remained standing Maggie made some tea. Gabby took a cup and slowly sipped it. Nobody had yet said anything but Maggie decided to break the thickening ice. "Why did you leave Serena's child?"

Gabby smirked. "Why would I have wanted to stay?"

Maggie saw that Gabby was not going to make this easy and finally said, "Perhaps so you could be amongst kindred?"

Gabby sat her tea down and whispered harshly, "I told them I didn't want to leave the Atrox. I was happy. They have only interfered and made things difficult. I now have to convince the Atrox and the Cincti that I didn't go willingly. Not to mention I won't be trusted for a long while. Why did they attempt to take everything I want away from me?"

Maggie placed her cup on a saucer and sat back. She said, "They were saving you. They brought you back into the light. You must not be as loyal to the Atrox as you claim because you came here instead of going to Stanton to be re-initiated."

"I did go to Stanton." Maggie actually looked surprised when Gabby said this. "I went to his house and hid in the closet. He was angry and I didn't want him to find me. He opened the closet but didn't see me because somehow I had managed to turn invisible. Why is that?"

"My dear. I told you that you were gifted with all the powers of each of the Daughters, plus some of your own. Molecular control, metamorphosis, astral projection, premonition, telepathy, time travel, telekinesis, invisibility, elemental control and the power of teleportation are your powers. Serena is no longer the key. You are. I was wrong when I said you were an Ultimate Daughter of the Moon, you are a Daughter of Athena. She who was full of wisdom, and strength. She was merciless and that is why being evil feels so right to you. She married one evil king and had his child, you in a former life, the child was killed by Apollo. She had another child by a force of good and you, Gabrielle, are a direct descendant from that child and Athena herself."

Gabby stared into space. Then the reality hit her hard. She pulled the amulet from her pocket and placed it on her neck. She examined it closely and saw that it was different from the other amulets that the Daughters wore. Hers had a star with it and was razor sharp, like a knife. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Maggie smiled, "Of course. You may stay until you are ready to return to your parents." Maggie led Gabby to a spare room and hugged her. Gabby thanked Maggie and crawled into the comfortable bed. She fell asleep in moments.

Gabby had the dream that Stanton kills her in an inferno again, only this time something was added. Stanton caught her and forced her to join the Atrox. She became _invitus_. Just like Stanton had been. He led her the beach and forced her into the cold fire in which her mortality was burned away. In actuality, he didn't kill her, he only destroyed her goodness.

This had to be a premonition. If she was right then she had little time before he forced her back. She crept through the house until she found a pen and some paper. She wrote a note to Maggie explaining that Maggie was in danger if Gabby stayed. She turned invisible and landed on the street. A car swerved around the corner and Stanton jumped out.


	14. Invitus

Chapter Thirteen

Invitus

Gabby turned and ran from Stanton. At full speed he quickly caught up to her. He grabbed her and pulled her into an ally with him. Tightly holding her against his chest he whispered, "Why do you run from me?"

Confused Gabby looked into his eyes and said, "You're not here to destroy me?"

It was Stanton's turn to look confused. He searched her mind and found that she had heard his conversation with Vaughn. A bright light caught his attention. He looked down and stared at Gabby's amulet in disgust. Gabby quickly took it off and shoved it in her pocket. At last, Stanton spoke. "So, the rumors are true. You are a Daughter." He loosened his grip and looked sad. Gabby reached her hand up to his face but he turned away.

"I'm not a Daughter of the Moon," she whispered tentatively.

Stanton rounded on her and snarled, "Liar!"

"I'm not lying Stanton. Look in my mind and see if you don't believe me."

Stanton poked around until he found the memory of Maggie telling her that she wasn't an Ultimate Daughter of the Moon. "Then what are you," he breathed.

Gabby pulled his head down to hers. "I am a Daughter of Athena, spiritually, and physically."

Stanton smiled. He knew what that meant. It meant that she wasn't sworn to fight his kind and it meant that she was the new key. Serena would no longer be important to the Atrox so he could focus on killing all Daughters and not swaying one. It also meant that Gabby could be evil without conflict of interests. This was getting better and better. He kissed Gabby and she returned his kiss passionately. He felt her tongue ring and played with it gently. They dissolved into shadow and reappeared inside their

room.

He gently pushed into her mind and tried to bring her into his. Instead she attacked him. He ripped from her head and saw tears pouring from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. "I can't." She dissolved before him and he was in a panic. She heard him scream her name from his open window. Outside she materialized and ran full out until she had lost all her energy.

She walked on the sidewalk. The sounds of her shoes echoing around her. Gabby gently placed the amulet on her neck again. She wished that she knew how to change into something. She thought about what she would change into if she could. How about an ally cat? No, she'd get picked up by the pound or something. Then it came to her. She was a Daughter of Athena so why not an owl? She felt her arms begin to shorten when a sound behind her made her jump. She turned and saw Stanton.

Now she was to nervous to change. Instead she ran again, still exhausted. He caught her and forced his way into her mind. He ripped her from it and into his. He held her in a memory of the Atrox. The Atrox offered her empty promises. She refused to join when something struck her. It felt as if evil went right through her. The Atrox offered again and she refused. Then the Atrox swallowed her. She was screaming for her life and her neck was sore. She felt empty. She also felt torn in two. When she was back in her own mind and body she saw that she was in a dark room and was really screaming.

Gabby looked down for her amulet to find that it was gone. Her neck was sore from where the chain had been ripped from her neck. She was _invitus_. The Atrox had taken her against her will and Stanton had let it. Gabby's premonition had happened. She welcomed sleep when it finally came.


	15. Captive Planning

Chapter Fourteen

Captive Planning

Gabby opened her eyes in Stanton's familiar room. She sat up quickly and got out of the bed. She walked to the door and down the stairs. She heard a noise and turned to see Stanton practicing with the punching bag. Gabby shuddered and cleared her mind. Then, she sent a wave of her energy at Stanton. Caught off guard, it hit him and he fell to the ground. She easily tapped into her telekinetic powers now and forced him to remain on the ground.

Gabby walked up to him and sat down in a chair. She was still in his visual spectrum so she asked, "Why? Why did you force me to come back?"

He could see the tears pouring down her face and she could sense his regret. "I had to," he said. "If I hadn't, the Regulators would've killed you."

Gabby was so upset that right now she didn't care anymore. She let Stanton up but when he touched her shoulders, she pushed him away. "You have no right to touch me," she whispered. Her words were soaked with hatred and disgust. They hit Stanton and ripped through him like a knife would butter.

"Please Gabby," he said softly. "I didn't want to lose you. This is the only way we can be together."

Gabby wiped the tears from her eyes and said nothing. She went back upstairs and got in the shower. She finished and changed into jeans and a tank top. Gabby walked down the stairs and saw Stanton making food. He offered her a sandwich and milk but she refused.

Stanton let out a long sigh, "You haven't eaten in a while. You'll get sick if you don't."

She said nothing and sat down. She didn't touch the sandwich and didn't hold conversation with Stanton. He sighed

impatiently and said, "Fine you can be this way if you want but don't even try to do anything. I have locked all of the windows, doors and such. If you open them an alarm will go off and you will be electrocuted." he got up from the table and went to the couch. He turned on the television and ate his lunch.

Gabby went upstairs and organized her things. She made a pile of cloths to be washed and folded everything else and put them in her bag. She stretched out on the bed and decided to practice her powers. She knew that she could turn invisible and use her telepathy, and telekinesis already. She decided to try metamorphosis. She envisioned a Rottweiler. She then saw herself slowly changing into one.

She felt her spine curve and her arms shorten. Her kneecaps popped and went in reverse. Then all of her nails grew. Her nose and mouth lengthened together and her ears grew floppy. She felt something come out of her lower back. She licked her teeth and found sharp teeth where her flat dull ones had been. She was now on all fours when her vision changed. She no longer saw in color but in black and white. She raced into the bathroom and peered into the mirror.

A gorgeous Rottweiler stared back at her. It was in human cloths that were now torn and ragged. The transformation hadn't even been painful. Gabby then envisioned the Rottweiler changing back into her and it worked almost instantly. She was back in her human form. Her cloths hung limp and torn on her body. She heard a pounding up the stairs. She turned to face the bathroom door and Stanton appeared in the doorway.

He stared at Gabby and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. She brushed past him and into the bedroom. She picked up a towel and walked back into the bathroom. She closed the door on Stanton. She heard him on the other side of the wall. He leaned his back to the door and lightly pounded the wall. She didn't care if he was angry. She wouldn't give in to him.

Gabby showered and got into her night cloths. She turned out the light and got underneath the covers. Gabby kept her eyes open, listening. She waited for Stanton to come to bed. When he didn't she decided to practice more of her powers. She can now use her metamorphosis, her telepathy, her telekinesis, and turn invisible, now she would attempt astral projection.

She concentrated on the door. She willed herself to it and didn't move. Nothing happened. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in two places at once. She saw herself on the bed and at the door. Suddenly a strange sensation washed over her. She opened her eyes and no longer saw the covers in front of her, instead she saw the door.

Gabby whipped around and saw a lump under the covers. She slowly approached it. A shaking hand reached for the lump and gently turned down the covers. Gabby saw herself lying there, asleep. She covered her body back up and again walked to the door. She touched the door knob and was about to pull it open when someone else swung it with a great amount of force.

She was shocked to find herself in it's path. The force of the door coming at her made her wish she'd never done this and she closed her eyes. Suddenly the door went through her. She then felt a tingling sensation and opened her eyes again. She saw the covers and sat up quickly. She turned to the door and saw Vaughn standing there. Stanton ran up the stairs and was shouting.

Vaughn glared at Gabby and said, "So, you have returned?"

Gabby nodded and Stanton said, "Vaughn you have no right to be here. Leave." Vaughn looked at Stanton as if warning him. He left. Stanton said quietly to Gabby, "Sorry about him."

He was about to close the door when Gabby whispered softly, "Stanton?"

He turned back. "Yes Gabby?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just thank you." A small smile formed on his lips and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

In the morning Gabby tried to lift her head. It felt as if a truck slammed into her. She heard the door open and did her best to turn and face it. She saw Stanton standing there with a tray in his hands. He set the tray on the night stand. He said, "If you haven't started to eat this in five minutes I will force you. Trust me you don't want that." He left the room.

Gabby sat up with a moan and glanced at the tray. He had brought her eggs, milk, toast, a bagel, oatmeal, and orange juice. She reached out a shaking hand and ate the toast. She sipped the orange juice until half of it was gone. She put it down as a wave of nausea suddenly rushed over her.

Stanton walked in and smiled when he saw the toast gone. "You should try to eat some more," he said softly. "It's good for you."

Gabby whispered, "I can't eat any more of it. I feel like I'm going to puke if I do."

A worried look came over Stanton. He knelt by the bed and felt her forehead. "You feel warm," he declared. "I'll be right back." Several minutes later he returned with a thermometer. He took her temperature. "One hundred three point two," he declared. "I thought this might happen." He tucked the covers in around her and went into the bathroom. He returned with a moist cloth which he placed on her forehead. She attempted a weak smile and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Faces swam in and out of focus. She saw Stanton, herself, her parents and the Daughters. She even saw Nikolas's face. She shot up in the bed. Gabby felt strong arms grasp her shoulders and she looked up into Stanton's face. He gently pushed her back onto

the bed. She rested her head on the pillow. Stanton kissed her gently on the lips and tucked her in again. This time he got in bed with her.

Stanton wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. His lips resting comfortably against her temple. She was still angry with him, but she felt oddly safe and secure in his embrace. She felt his breath steady and she knew he had fallen asleep. Now she had to make her plan. She saw no way out of here unless she could master teleportation. Somehow Stanton seemed to sense when she was practicing her abilities so she couldn't really try to learn more unless he left the house.

Another wave of nausea interrupted her thoughts. She waited for it to pass. Suddenly a plan formed in her mind. And how genius of a plan it was! She would play along with Stanton, she would go to the _Cincti_ and present her plan for the heir. Then, on the night of her ceremony, she would send her astral projection with Stanton. However she must try to figure out how to move her own body and her astral projected body at the same time. If she couldn't then she would need to find a way to teleport before she reached the cold fire.

The thought of the cold fire amused her. It was a contradiction. Fire was supposed to be hot and burn your flesh, but this fire was freezing cold and burned away mortality. Had Gabby been feeling better she would've laughed to herself, but now was the time to be serious. Gabby hesitated before going into Stanton's mind. She had to make sure he was asleep so as not to anger him. He was resting and Gabby easily found the information she needed.

She saw that the ceremony would take place on a beach some thirty miles away. Stanton would take her by car. That alone was about a half hour drive. Gabby gently pulled herself from Stanton's mind and tried to think of how far she could get an hour. Walking she could make it to the city park. Running she

might be able to get to Catty's, but if she drove, she might be able to leave Los Angeles and be almost out of California. This was her goal. She had to go to Catty's and be freed, then she had to go to a car dealer and make them give her a car, she would then drive out of California forever. It was so simple but so many things could go wrong. Exhausted, she went back to sleep.


	16. The Dreams

Chapter Fifteen

The Dreams

It was still dark out when Gabby opened her eyes. She could no longer feel the presence of Stanton behind her. She cautiously rolled over and felt no pain. Tentatively, she sat up. Optimistic, Gabby got out of the bed and strode across the floor. The door was open and Gabby heard the sound of the TV. coming from below. Excited that she was feeling better she went into the room and changed into low risers, a red halter with a black rose on the front, and her knee high boots. Quietly, she entered the bathroom and brushed out her hair. She applied very small amounts of make up to her face.

As she exited the bathroom, she remembered her necklace. What had Stanton done with it? Had he destroyed it or did he keep it somewhere she couldn't see? Ready to ask him these questions she walked down the stairs. She felt as if she were gliding rather than walking. She reached the bottom and silently headed for the couch. Stanton was lying asleep with the TV on the news channel. Most likely he wanted to see if her running away had made the news. Gabby looked over at the wall and noted the day. Today was Wednesday. Almost one week she had lived here. In about twenty-four hours Stanton would take her to the _Cincti_ so she could make her request.

She leaned over Stanton's sleeping body. She smiled and gently bent down and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes shot open as he pulled her towards him. He pushed her into the couch and forcefully kissed her. When he finally let her up she was laughing. "You should really be resting," he said, unable to suppress a grin.

"I'm fine now and I'm sick of sleep," she said. Gabby crossed her arms and pretended to pout. She might have been convincing if she had stopped smiling.

He put his arms around her waist and held her to him. She

whispered in his ear, "You know I should really train now that I know I have some new powers."

Stanton touched Gabby's cheek with the back of his hand. "You will," he said. "I promise."

Gabby sat back. "Good," she said. "When?"

Stanton smiled and wrapped his arms around her, gently pushing her head on his chest. "Soon," he whispered. "Soon."

Gabby breathed in his sweet aroma. She still loved him and always would but part of her could never forgive him for doing this to her. She finally got up the courage to ask what she had come down to know. "Stanton? What did you do with my amulet?"

She felt his body tense then relax. "I still have it. I thought it would be best if you destroyed it. Do you want me to-" Gabby pressed her finger on his lips and leaned her face close to his. She gently kissed his cheek and worked her mouth closer to his. Guarding her thoughts she decided to pretend that her feelings for Stanton weren't wavering at the moment. When her mouth covered his she gently slipped her tongue into his mouth. She could feel him eagerly responding. He had missed her a great deal. It almost broke her heart knowing that she would soon break his.

She finally pulled away smiling at him. He got to his feet and said, "Come on. Let's go eat out somewhere." He got his jacket as she got her purse. They left the squat with the sun beating down on them. Gabby took his hand and held it, her fingers lacing through his. She leaned her head on his shoulder, savoring the moment when they appeared to be like every couple in LA. She wanted something like this desperately. Suddenly she thought of Nikolas. She remembered that he had liked her. Maybe he still did.

They got to a small restaurant and ordered their food. They were halfway through when Gabby excused herself to the

restroom. Her nausea was back and it appeared she was still sick. Her head was hot and her body was burning. Suddenly she collapsed. Frightened she called out for Stanton with her mind. In moments he was there. He helped her up and walked her out of the restroom. He placed the thought that they'd paid in the waiter's head and helped her to his car. They sped off for the squat building.

Not wanting to waste time with the door he dissolved into shadow with her and soared through the window of their room. He gently set her down in the bed and left for the bathroom He returned again with the moist cloth. "I knew you were still sick," he said, blaming himself.

Gabby smiled at him. "It's okay Stanton. I convinced you I was fine. I guess I felt better because of the rest. I'll get some more and feel better tomorrow. Then you can take me before the _Cincti_." Gabby closed her eyes and fell asleep again. She had a strange dream. She lay on an altar made of a hard rock like substance. A beautiful man in a chariot approached her with something in his arms. He had someone else in his chariot but she couldn't make them out. They looked familiar. Gabby reached out for them and tried to sit up. When she did the spell was over and her eyes focused. She saw her room veiled in darkness.

Her eyes flew to her watch which read 10:47. Gabby sighed and lay back down. The door opened and Stanton walked in. He climbed into bed and said, "I take it you don't mind if I sleep in here anymore do you?"

Gabby smiled and said, "I don't mind." She snuggled against him and closed her eyes. She could remember doing this with Jack. She still missed him a lot but at last she had moved on. Stanton gently ran his hands up and down Gabby's arms. He kissed the back of her neck and she rolled over to face him. She pressed her lips to his and held him to her tightly.

He lifted away her clothes and she stripped his off as well.

He made love to her tenderly. She leaned back and let him take control of her. She wanted him so badly but knew that she had to stay alert. She could not let her feelings for Stanton stop her from her plan. She had to appear like she was committed to him and the Atrox. He fell asleep with her in his arms. She was exhausted. Her eyes closed against her will.

She again saw herself lying on the altar. She wore long orange flowing robes. Her body, it was glistening with sweat and was feverish. A bright light shone in the distance. Soft music began to play as the chariot came closer into view. She saw the man with the bundle and now she could make out his passenger. It was Nikolas. He took the bundle from the man with the chariot and placed it on the ground next to the altar.

Gabby reached out to touch his face. He looked back at the man still in the chariot. The man turned away from them and appeared to be talking to a mountain in the distance. He then turned back and left the chariot. He walked up to Gabby and knelt before her. He was beautiful. Gently, he kissed her forehead before gathering her in his arms and holding her up to the sky. A gentle snow began, the icy flakes cooling her burning body.

Gabby relaxed and was placed back onto the altar. She wanted to see the bundle now but the man wouldn't let her. Nikolas walked off into the distance. Gabby tried to call back for him but the man pressed a finger to her lips. He again kissed her forehead and then her lips. His eyes were full of love and understanding. He whispered to her, "I am Apollo."

Gabby shot up in bed her eyes wide. She was drenched in sweat and the window was open, it was morning. A cool breeze played on her face. She caught her breath and forced herself out of bed. She felt reborn and more alive than ever. It was Thursday now and tonight she would go before the _Cincti_ and she would put her plan into full motion.

Now she had to teleport. If she could learn to do that then

before the ceremony she could teleport herself to Catty's and then astral project her body. She would make her projection teleport here and Stanton would take it to the ceremony. Before it enters the cold fire it will teleport back to Gabby and she would escape. It was perfect. She would pretend to be getting ready but would really be leaving. Stanton would never know until it was too late.

Feeling so inspired Gabby quickly showered and got dressed. She wore a slinky black dress and high heels that tied around her ankles. She put on some silver eye shadow and deep red lipstick. Then she painted her nails dark purple that started at the cuticle and became a fiery red when it reached the tips of her nails. She blow dried her hair which somehow had acquired natural curls. It wasn't until twenty minutes later when she realized that she hadn't seen Stanton.

She pounded down the stairs and looked around, seeing no one she walked to the fridge and picked out a Coke. She sipped it and finally turned on the TV. The news was still on so she changed it looking for a good soap opera or sitcom. She finally settled on good old anime. Halfway through it a car screeched to a stop outside. She heard two doors slam and running footsteps up to the door. It burst open and she stood up, ready to fight any intruders.

A sigh of relief escaped Gabby's lips when she realized it was only Stanton and someone else. "Gabby," he said. He looked shocked to find her out of bed. "I thought you were still sick." He looked very confused. Her attention turned to the guest. He was a doctor who looked even more confused than Stanton did.

Gabby wanted to laugh but instead tried to say calmly, "I was sick but I feel great now. I think I was just overwhelmed or something." She tilted her head and smiled. "I'm really okay Stanton."

Stanton smiled at her and turned to the doctor. "I guess we don't need you. Sorry." Gabby had never heard Stanton apologize

to anyone before. It was kind of eerie. Stanton went into the doctor's head and made him leave, forgetting as he went that he had even been here.

Stanton then hugged Gabby to him. "I'm really fine," she said.

"I know." He looked down at her. "I'm glad too."

"Stanton can I train a little now?"

"But Gabby, you're all done up and stuff, you don't want to have to get ready again do you?"

Gabby smiled and said, "Well I shouldn't get messed up with what I want to train at."

Stanton raised and eyebrow. "What do you want to try?"

"Teleportation."

"Oh, alright. You can teleport?"

"That's what Maggie said. I think it could save a lot of time don't you?"

"Well yeah. Okay. Sit on the couch there and try to teleport to the door."

Gabby sat and focused on the door. She remembered that it helped if she tried to envision herself doing what she wanted to do. She saw herself disappearing from the couch and suddenly appearing at the door. Mist surrounded her and a bright flash of light engulfed her. The next thing she knew she was standing in front of the door. She then tried to go to the kitchen. This time she didn't envision it but it worked anyway. She now stood in front of the fridge.

Gabby was excited. She tried to teleport to the stairs and ended halfway up them. She was perfectly balanced no matter where she landed. Stanton smiled at her and she teleported in front of him. She gave him a quick kiss then she teleported outside. She looked in the window and saw Stanton looking for her. She opened the door and walked in. She continued in this fashion for the rest of the day. She even attempted to make her

astral projection teleport and she almost made it. It appeared that she needed to practice that.

Night began to fall and Stanton took her hand. "It's time," he said. Gabby nodded and he led her outside. They got in his car and he drove to the beach. When at the beach Stanton walked to the water. He was gone for five minutes until he called out to her. She walked forward and saw Stanton about twenty yards away. In front of him was a large dark void. She continued to walk to him. When she reached him he whispered, "Ready?"

"Yes," she said confidently. He took her hand and squeezed it tight. Together they walked into the void.

When they were out Gabby looked around surprised. Hundreds of people sat before her. All turned her way in interest. Quickly Gabby hid her plan deep inside her memories. Stanton led her to the middle of the group. He then turned from her and took his place behind her, among other members of the _Cincti_. Gabby saw all of these people were wearing robes with some sort of crest on them. She hadn't even noticed that Stanton was wearing robes now too.

A booming yell spoke from above her. Some sort of creature cloaked entirely in darkness landed in front of Gabby. It said, "Gabrielle Mitchell, new recruit of the Atrox has a request to make before the Atrox. Her request is to be made immortal with eternal youth. We shall now hear why she requests this. Speak child." When it finished everyone turned to her. She could feel millions of eyeballs on her. Gabby took a deep breath and spoke.


	17. Decisions

Chapter Sixteen

Decisions

She said, "I know how important it is that the Atrox's supporters are smart, loyal, and powerful. As you all may know, there have been some trouble with the Daughters of the Moon recently and they attempted to take me. However, Stanton brought me back and I am more loyal to the Atrox than ever before. In light of this it is perhaps best to consider the fact that the Atrox may be in danger because of the Daughters. They seem intent on stopping the Atrox by taking it's supporters. I say we make it harder for them than it already is.

"In the times of kings and castles there were heirs. The heirs would take over the kingdom after their father or mother were unable to do so. My plan is to produce an heir for Prince of the Night. The child will be born into the Atrox and raised in it's ways. It would be fathered of course by the current Prince of the Night. With an heir in place the Atrox would be able to raise a child to be so committed to the Atrox that it could grow to be so powerful as to wipe out any and all Daughters of the Moon. All I ask in return is to be granted immortality with everlasting youth."

Gabby finished and glanced around at the members of the _Cincti_. Some nodded and all looked genuinely inclined to grant her wish. She cautiously probed into Stanton's mind and asked him what she should do. He told her to be patient and to stay where she was. It seemed like forever but could've only been a few minutes before anyone said anything. Several people nodded and a few even smiled at her.

"Gabrielle," said the same supporter who had spoken to her before. "The Atrox and the _Cincti_ has made their decision. Your request shall be granted." With the last syllable, everyone who had been there disappeared, save for Stanton and Gabby. She glanced around and smiled as Stanton took her hand and led her back to his car.

"It's all set, love. In one week you will become immortal and we can be together until the end of time." He hugged her to him and gently kissed her. She felt another pang of guilt, but knew her plan was her only escape from this hell, she just needed more practice.

Just as they reached the car she felt dizzy and light-headed. Fearing that they had done too much that day, Stanton took her to the hospital, so he wouldn't risk anything. They said that she seemed perfectly healthy and that her dizziness was most likely due to stress. Relieved, Stanton erased their memory from the nurses and doctors minds, then left.

At their home, they celebrated their success with pizza, champagne, and a shared, warm bubble bath. "Stanton," Gabby asked.

"What is it pet?"

"I'm sorry."

Laughing he splashed her gently, "For what?"

"For everything I put you through over the past few days. With my freaking out, my being kidnapped, then you having to force me back. Of course, I proceeded to make your life hell and didn't talk to you for a long time. I am sorry for all of it."

He kissed her temple, "Think nothing of it. You were confused by those damned people, sweet. I won't let them harm you ever again."

She lay gently back against his chest and closed her eyes, hoping that he could forgive her for what lay ahead of them. Eventually, she dozed into sleep.

Her dream started from where her previous left off. Apollo backed away from her and helped her sit up. Her robes changed from the orange they had been to a glistening pearly white. Apollo kissed her again, this time more passionately than before. His hands were brave and explored her body as if he had always known it. She moaned into his kiss and he pulled back. "Soon, we shall be together again."

"What do you mean," she asked him. "Apollo, when were we together before?"

"I came to your soul in Hades, shortly after your death, I was with you there. You were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Hades let me take you from those pits of hell and let you enjoy life as you never had before. You were always and always will be mine."

Gabby believed him and he began to caress her once more. When he pulled off his clothes and hers she felt, in an instant, like she was whole. But when he entered her, she awakened.

It was Stanton that was above her, not Apollo. It was him who was making love to her. She moved with him and when they were both spent he said, "Will you speak to me now?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"You were in a trance and whenever I tried to talk to you, you didn't say anything."

"I'm sorry, I was just caught up in the moment I guess." She kissed his nose to make up for it, and hid that she had dreamt about being one with Apollo and not him.

The next morning he took her shopping for the party. She chose a short black skirt, black fishnets, boots, and a red halter. When he saw her in it he grinned and playfully smacked her butt. "Looking good."

"Leave my ass alone," she said, trying and failing, to sound indignant.

"It's mine too."

She smiled and kissed his lips gently. He drove her back to the house but then told her that he had to leave and do some things for the Atrox. Gabby realized she could take advantage of this. While he was gone, she would practice.

He kissed her cheek and left the building. She waited ten minutes before beginning. Gabby astral projected and made her own body teleport. It worked. Then she tried to make her projection teleport as well.

On her fifth try she got it. Exhausted from the day's work she collapsed onto the couch. She needed to contact Catty and explain the plan to her. She would teleport to Catty's, where a car would be ready for her. Then, she would make her astral projection teleport back here and go with Stanton while Catty drove Gabby's body and Tianna followed behind in another car. After she returned to her body, Gabby would take over and Catty would go back with Tianna. She would leave California forever.

Sleep overcame Gabby and her dream of Apollo returned. After their lovemaking Apollo held Gabby and stroked her hair. "You've left out a key person in your plan my darling," he whispered into her ear. "When you leave, you must take Nikolas."

Gabby turned around in her lover's arms. "Why him? He's only human, what does he have to do with this?" Apollo looked away with a small smirk on his lips. "Tell me Apollo!"

Laughing his eyes returned to hers, but they now held a mischievous glint. "You don't think I'd ever abandon you on this planet do you?" Gabby shook her head, confused about what he was saying. "My dear, all I ever wanted was your happiness. Years ago on Mt. Olympus, you told me the one thing that would make you happy was to return to earth. So generation after generation you were reincarnated, but you never knew who you were. Even though you didn't know, others did, others that would cause you harm. So I decided you needed a guardian, and who better than the man who loves you more than anything? I reincarnated myself in each generation. And though he doesn't really know it, I am Nikolas this time. Will you take me with you?"

Gabby's jaw dropped, but before she could say anything she felt someone shaking her shoulders to wake her up. Slowly her eyes opened and focused on Vaughn standing before her. His eyes avoided hers as he demanded, "Tell me where Stanton went."

Sitting up slowly she found her headache was back, probably with her fever. "I don't know where he went. He told me he had some things to do for the Atrox and left. He doesn't always give me the details, and I don't always ask."

Vaughn turned away. "Shit," he said under his breath. "Well, how long has he been gone?"

Gabby looked at the clock on the wall, "Almost three hours, why? You don't think the Daughters..."

He rounded on her with fire in his eyes. "That's exactly what I think you little bitch. If it weren't for you, Stanton wouldn't be in all the trouble he's been in. You're taking up far too much of his time and I'm not the only one sick of it."

Gabby's head spun but she tried her hardest to ignore it. "Once I'm an immortal things will be..."

"What," he interjected. "Better? They'll never be better! You'll always cause us trouble and he'll always be focused on you. You're lucky though. It seems the Atrox likes you as well as him and doesn't care. This will be our downfall and it's all your fucking fault!"

Darkness began to cloud Gabby's vision but she was determined to stand up to Vaughn. "You think you can come here, in my house, and talk to me like that? I won't stand for it!" She tried to push herself up from the couch to make herself more intimidating but swayed. She grasped the arm of the couch to steady herself while her other hand flew to her head. A searing pain roared through her head and she screamed in agony.

She saw him, crowded by the Daughters. It was her dream from the week before. They were ripping him from the Atrox, but they would kill him instead. "They have him," she mumbled in a fevered haze. "They're trying to free him, in the park. Take me there!" Her last words were so commanding that Vaughn instantly complied. Seeing that she was too weak to walk herself, he carried her and put her in his car. Then he drove them to the park with the same speed Stanton usually used.

When they arrived he once more carried her. They found the Daughters and saw that they were indeed trying to free Stanton. "Stanton," Gabby said, her voice hoarse and quiet. "Put me down." Vaughn complied as the Daughter's turned to face them.

"What's wrong with Gabby," Tianna mumbled to the others. None of them knew but increased their powers for a fight. Vaughn got in front of Gabby, knowing she was too weak to fight and that Stanton would personally kill him if she was harmed. He felt Gabby grab hold of his wrist and slowly pulled herself up. Bracing herself on his shoulder she took a step forward.

The presence of the Atrox was known in an instant. It had sensed the weakness of it's favorites and came to help. It swirled around Gabby and she let go of all resistance her body held to her sickness. She should have collapsed but the darkness of the Atrox held her upright, powering her up. She felt her strength return to her and was able to hold herself up. Her hands let go of Vaughn and she continued toward Stanton. First her pace was a cautious walk, then she broke out into an urgent run. Her power flared and a force field surrounded her. Behind her Vaughn attacked the Daughters to occupy them as Gabby reached Stanton.

She dropped to her knees and pulled him into her lap. For a moment she thought he was dead, but when she heard his shallow breathing, her heart leapt. Quickly, with her force field surrounding them, she dragged him back to the Atrox's cold embrace. It energized him like it had her and the three disappeared in shadow, leaving the Daughters wounded and amazed.

At the squat they rematerialized. As soon as Gabby's feet were solidly on the floor, her knees buckled and darkness surrounded her once more. This time, there were no comforting dreams to meet her, only perfect despair.


	18. Arrangements

Chapter Seventeen

Arrangements

Gabby awoke in a hospital room a few hours later. Her eyes focused as she grasped her surroundings. Stanton stood off to one side and was gazing out the window at the rain. Vaughn was beside him, looking very focused. She knew they were talking in their minds.

Closing her eyes as a wave of pain washed over her, Gabby let out a low moan, alerting Stanton and Vaughn that she was finally awake. Stanton rushed to the chair by her bedside and grasped her hand. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. "Like I've been hit by snowplow. Do they know anything?"

Stanton shook his head. "They say the same thing as before, stress. I'm sure the training you did followed by that confrontation wore you out. If the Atrox hadn't assisted, you'd probably be in a coma."

Gabby sighed and knew her medical problems would hopefully be over once her plan was fulfilled. "You have to go don't you," she said, eyeing Vaughn suspiciously.

Stanton nodded. He leaned over and kissed Gabby's forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow morning though. Tonight I need to go to a meeting. Then I'll clean the house and make it all nice for you to come home tomorrow. They want to keep you for observation. I'll be by at around ten for you." He smiled at her but frowned when he looked her over. "I don't like it, but they need to run some more tests. I'm really concerned. Since you didn't get better I'll let them treat you fully. They know you as Gabby Daniels. They shouldn't bug you and if you need me to get you sooner, just give me a shout in your mind. If not then I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her again and gave her a hug. He and Vaughn left the hospital. They never saw the malicious smirk on Gabby's lips.

About an hour later a nurse came in to give her a wheelchair. She wheeled herself about the room then went to the phone. She dialed a number and Tianna picked up. "Hey, it's Gabby. I'm at the hospital in room three-hundred four. Get the others and come see me. But don't be seen. Understand? They think my name is Gabby Daniels. I can't explain now, just come." Gabby hung up the phone before Tianna could respond.

The doctor came in a moment later to check her blood pressure. "I'm going to have visitors soon. And it needs to be a secret. You see, we're planning a surprise for my boyfriend and he can't know they were here or he'd get suspicious. So could I have the key to my room and lock the door please, in case he tries to come in, so he doesn't find out?"

The doctor was a kind hearted man and agreed. She was given the key to her room and when Tianna and the other's showed up five minutes later she locked the door behind her. "What's this about Gabby?"

She sighed and turned around to face them. "You know I didn't return to the Atrox willingly right?" They nodded. "Well, I've come up with a plan to free myself and I need your help." She explained her plan about the teleportation and the cars. They agreed. After all the details had been worked out they each hugged her tightly.

Visiting hours ended and they had to leave. Gabby returned her room key and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. This time her dreams were visited by Apollo.

"Hello again my dear. How are you feeling?" Apollo smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

Gabby melted in the God's embrace. "I'm petrified. I'm ill and weak. I don't know how I'll have the strength for what's to come." In this dream she began to cry. Apollo grasped her and held her tightly to his still bare chest.

"You don't know the half of what's to come my dear," he said softly, kissing her tears from her cheeks. "Find Nikolas and awaken his power. He will help you."

Gabby sobbed still. "But I'm so weak, why?"

"My only guess is that it is because of the reversed prophecy. You were supposed to be born from an Ultimate Daughter of the Moon, which is why we thought you were the Ultimate since she hasn't been born yet. We assumed you must be her. But you are the Daughter of Athena. And since the chain of events has been changed, the cosmos are having to rework the future, your future. Thus, they take so much of your energy and leave you weak, vulnerable to sickness. Soon it will go and you will be strong again. Until then, I shall lend you my Godly strength to help you through everything that's to come."

"But why have things gone wrong. Why wasn't my mother the Ultimate or why am I not the Ultimate?"

"The cosmos work in mysterious ways. Not even the Gods knew everything about it. But don't let that worry you. Find Nikolas and take him with you on your journey."

Gabby nodded and closed her eyes as Apollo kissed her lips gently. Slowly he made love to her again, transferring his energy to her. She felt the dream fading and heard the noises of a hospital growing clearer. "I don't want this to end," she whispered to Apollo as he spent himself.

"You need to go back, find Nikolas and then we can be together my love." Gabby nodded and felt herself wake up.

It was daylight but not very late in the morning. Her clock only read seven thirty. She stretched and waited for the Nurse to bring her breakfast. She ate fast and felt herself energize as the sun spilled into her room. She got up and walked into the bathroom. Her reflection had never looked more alive. Her skin had a natural glow and her cheeks looked like she'd gotten some sun. She smiled at her appearance and then walked back into her room to wait for Stanton.

He arrived right on time. He got instructions from the doctor on how to keep her stress free. She was given medication to stop her blood pressure from falling and a list of approved dietary restrictions for the next two weeks. Stanton erased their existence from the doctor's mind and they went home.

Gabby was amazed to find that Stanton really had cleaned up the place. He helped her upstairs and into bed, where he had a TV brought up. Gently he kissed her forehead and said, "You rest in bed for a while okay?" Gabby nodded and watched as Stanton left their room. She turned on the television set and watched some stand up comedians. She quickly grew bored and got up to get something to eat.

Downstairs Stanton was nowhere to be found. Gabby allowed her mind to stretch over the entire building, searching for him, but he was gone. She smiled but it was soon erased from her lips when she felt a car approaching. She rushed to the window and pulled back the curtains.

The car pulled into the lot and out of it stepped Nikolas. He carried flowers and chocolates. She smiled and opened the door. "What brings you here?" She asked him, pretending to sound suspicious.

He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "I came to see how you and your boyfriend were doing. Here," he said handing her the flowers and chocolates, "These are for you."

Smelling the white roses he'd given her, Gabby stood to the side and let him in. She found a vase and water for the roses and put the chocolates on the table for dessert after lunch. "I was just about to eat, would you care for anything?"

Nikolas was looking around, "I'll eat whatever you're having."

Smiling even wider than before she made the two of them Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches. She poured some milk into two glasses and put all of it on the table. "Here we are," she announced.

He turned his attention back to her and sat down at the table. She ate her sandwich and drank her milk quickly and watched him as he looked around. "You guys don't pay rent here do you?"

Gabby tilted her head, "Who'd pay rent for this place. We've squatted it, or rather, Stanton squatted it and I just moved in. But, yes, we live here illegally."

Nikolas whistled and finished his food. "You two have really made it nice on the inside."

Gabby shrugged, "I had nothing to do with it. It was like this when I moved in, but anyway, I'm leaving soon."

She laughed when she sensed his inner joy as he tried to keep a solemn face. "Really," he asked. "What sparked this idea?"

Picking up their dishes she said, "He's just no good for me. He was the best for a short while, but I deserve something better, someone better, and I know he won't change. I love him, that will never change, but that emotion will fade if I stay here, and I don't ever want to hate him. I'm not just leaving him, I'm leaving California."

Gabby loaded up the dishwasher and then hopped up to sit on the counter. "I have a big favor to ask you."

Nikolas got up and leaned against the counter next to her. "Let me guess, my car?"

She smiled and pulled him over so he was now in front of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned her forehead against his. "Yes, but not only that." Gently she kissed his lips and his responded hungrily. Pulling back she said, "I want you to go with me."

He gasped as her lips touched his again. She sighed into the kiss that was so much like Apollo's. She knew that this was his reincarnation, and she wondered how similar he was to her dream man.

His hands snaked up her thighs and around her waist as their tongues fought for dominance of the kiss. She broke this kiss and he whispered, "Yes, I'll go with you."

Gabby kissed his lips again and then said, "Now you need to go."

He kissed her passionately. She could sense his resistance, and could feel it as well. When their lips parted he breathed, "But I just got here."

Gabby giggled and pushed him away. "I know, and thanks for coming, but you see, if Stanton catches you here, you die." She said the last part seriously because she knew it was the truth.

He kissed her again. "Fine, I'll leave, but when do _we_ leave." He stressed the we part.

Smiling she sighed. "We leave in five days from today. You'll have to meet me at my friend Catty's. Then I'll look asleep for a while, but I won't be. You and I will leave California forever."

Nikolas seemed pleased with the answer and stole another kiss before leaving. It took all her resistance not to dance around the house. She watched Nikolas leave in his car before returning to clean the dishes.

A few minutes later Stanton entered the squat. By now Gabby was on the couch watching television. He kissed her cheek before walking to the fridge. She noted that he was much colder and distant than he'd ever been before. "Is something wrong, Stanton?"

He straightened and looked at her. She thought she saw anger flash in his eyes, but when she studied him she only saw his love for her. "Nothing's wrong. Why would it be? In five days, you'll become an immortal and we'll be together forever. What could possibly be wrong?"

Gabby didn't like the tone of his voice. It was mocking and she could feel how he tried to suppress his anger. She stood and walked over to him, watching the way he watched her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes and focusing on the sound of his breaths and heart beat. "Please, tell me what's bothering you."

Stanton pushed her from him. "First, why don't you tell me what a guy named Nikolas was doing here, why he thinks he's leaving California with you in five days, and why he brought you flowers?"

Gabby was shocked and realized Stanton must have driven past Nikolas and caught his thoughts about her. She could feel him now, trying to poke into her mind, she hid her thoughts carefully and pretended to think. She allowed him to see her letting Nikolas in, along with her memory of him before. She let Stanton see her eating with him and talking, however, she didn't let him hear what they were talking about. But she also allowed him to sense her confusion.

"I knew him, from school, sort of. He convinced me to return here after I ran off that night. He must've wanted to see how I was doing and remembered we lived here. He said 'Hi,' and I let him eat with me. He did ask me to run away with him, but I was sarcastic when I said yeah. I told him to come around here late at night in five days when I knew we'd be at the ceremony and I wanted him to know he was rejected, the hard way." She looked down. "I'm sorry, I thought it was funny."

Stanton's tenseness subsided. She sighed. In the next moment she was across the room with blood oozing slowly out of a small wound on her arm. "You lying bitch," he said angrily.

At that second Vaughn walked in, dragging a very limp and pale Nikolas with him.


	19. All Lies Revealed

Chapter Eighteen

All Lies Revealed

Gabby stared at Nikolas's limp body. "No," she said, tears forming in her eyes as she glared at Stanton. "You bastard! You don't know what you've done, who he was!"

Stanton walked over to her and pulled Gabby to her feet by her hair. "Why the hell were you going to run off with him?"

She let her tears flow and shouted, "Because you forced me to be here! I'm _invitus_ remember? I don't want this Stanton! I was going to run off the night of my ceremony and never see you again because I'm growing to hate you and I don't want to feel that way about you!"

He pushed her from him. "I know why you want to run, I want to know why with him?"

She looked at Nikolas's form. He was dead, she knew it. "He's the reincarnation of Apollo."

Stanton slapped her. "He isn't Don't fucking lie to me Gabby!"

Gabby looked back at him. "Yes he is. Apollo has been coming to me in my dreams, Nikolas is his reincarnation, sent to protect me from people like you!"

His hand collided with her face again. She felt numb to the pain. After he slapped her a couple more times he pulled her into an embrace, now crying as well and staring at his hand as if he couldn't believe what he'd done. "I love you Gabby, that's why I can't let you leave. The barriers have been reformed and you will go to the ceremony as planned. I won't let Regulators take you from me."

"Stanton," came Vaughn's voice, trying to reason with his friend. "She isn't loyal to us. She may put us in danger, that's why you should have let me kill her so long ago..."

Stanton glared at him, silently telling him to shut up. Gabby studied their faces and imagined them both attacking her. Memories flooded back to her in an instant. "YOU!" She shouted, pointing at Vaughn. "You were the one who killed Jack... And you Stanton! You called them off because you knew I'd end up here! Both of you ruined my life!" She pulled from Stanton and sunk to her knees on the floor. "Jack," she called quietly.

Stanton sighed and knelt to the floor. "We didn't kill Jack because he was with you Gabby. He was a traitor to the Atrox and had let himself be freed. We came to help the Regulators find him and kill him. We didn't kill you because the Atrox told us it would have you later and to let you be."

He reached to hold her but she pulled away. "Don't you fucking touch me you lying asshole! I hate you." She felt around the house, Stanton had lied. The barriers weren't up yet. She teleported outside and ran as fast as she could.

Somehow she made it to Catty's. Her fists pounded on the door until her friend opened it. Catty was in shock. "Gabby? What are you doing here?"

Gabby's eyes were bloodshot and her body trembled from running for so long. "The plan's off, Stanton found out, I need to leave Los Angeles tonight."

Catty let her in and called the others. She let Gabby take a shower and pick some clothes from her closet. She put on a pair of white jeans and a black tank top. Slipping into them with ease, Gabby put on the boots she'd been wearing earlier, the soles now muddy and the toes scuffed. She put her hair up into a ponytail and put glitter throughout it.

She then outlined her eyes in black and her lips in red After selecting red to match for the lipstick she slid dark purple on her eyelids. She dusted light pink blush on her cheeks, making her deadened face look alive once more. She finally threw on a black jean jacket and pounded down the stairs to meet her friends. "I need to return to my house for a few minutes."

Tianna cocked an eyebrow. "You know your parents won't just, let you go."

Gabby nodded. "I know, that's why I'm not going to say goodbye. Maggie told me that I used to have my own moon charm. I don't remember having one after Jack died, but I remember one before. So I probably took it off when I did drugs a while ago and my mother kept it. Or it was taken off when they pumped my stomach after I overdosed on my tranquilizers. I'm willing to bet my mother still has it and thought Jack gave it to me. So she's kept it hidden in order to keep the past, in the past."

Vanessa stretched out on Catty's couch. "Makes sense to me. I'll take you there if you want."

Gabby shook her head, "No need. I'll teleport and be back within the hour, if I'm not, Stanton caught me and you need to be careful, if he catches me, he'll take me to the cold fire early and I will be evil again."

Jimena hugged her, "We'll be careful if you will."

Serena sighed, "I can't believe how awful things have gotten with him. What happened?"

Gabby looked out the window at the clouds covering the moon. "He doesn't take to losing love very well." She teleported away.

Inside her house she found her mother and father had gone to the police station, finally finding the box of photos with a recent one to give them for Missing posters. She snuck into their bedroom and looked for her mother's jewelry box. It was tucked inside her top dresser drawer.

Using the moonlight that had managed to peek through clouds and into the room through the window she searched for the necklace inside the box. It reflected the light almost immediately. She grinned and pulled it. The metal was warm near her skin and when it touched, it burned. She frowned. "I'm evil to you still... But not for long." She put it in her pocket, ignoring it's thrum, knowing that it was her who caused it.

She returned her mother's jewelry box to it's hiding place and left a letter she'd secretly worked on. It said how she'd taken her necklace back and was leaving California. Telling them how much she wanted to come home but there were bad people looking for her. And that if Stanton came by, looking for her, to just let him in, look around and think about this letter. Afterwards, he'd leave them alone.

Gabby was finally satisfied with everything and teleported back to Catty's smiling triumphantly, only to find it eerily quiet. She was in Catty's room and no noise was coming from anywhere in the house. "Catty," she called in a voice just above a whisper.

She called to Serena in her mind, but no answer. Suddenly the tunnel Catty used to travel in time opened in front of her and the Daughters spilled out. "You need to go! NOW!"

Vanessa grabbed her arm and the other was linked with Serena's, all of them fuzzy and unclear. They were invisible in moments and slammed together outside in the park a mile away. "What's going on?" Gabby shouted when they let her go.

"After you left," Serena said as the others looked around, like a royal guard. "Stanton came and started a fight. We tried to beat him but he was too strong. In the end we had to leave through Catty's tunnel and tried to get to you in the past, at the hospital and tell you to leave as soon as you were alone. But we couldn't get to you in time. So we decided to come to the future and get you to leave. He knows your plan and will go to your house. But since you seem unhurt I'll take it he just missed you, which means he's on his way back to Catty's. You need to leave and we need to get back and try to delay him a bit, or throw him off, or something!"

Gabby stared in awe, forcing her brain to make sense of this. "I need a car."

Jimena threw her keys. "There's a dealership five blocks from here, run. It's the silver convertible in the front." She pointed towards uptown.

"Thanks," Gabby said and took off into the night in the direction Jimena had pointed.

Her feet pounded against the cement sidewalk. Cars honked at her as they rushed past. Gabby cursed herself for not being able to teleport unless she knew the exact location already. She made a mental note to work on that.

A car stopped behind her and she heard Stanton call out her name, he pace quickened. She'd counted the blocks and only had two left. She knew she could make it if she could just run faster...

Her body stopped against her will, exhausted. She looked back and saw nothing but the night, no cars, no signs of life, nothing. She laughed to herself and realized that the others were occupying Stanton and she'd only imagined he'd caught up to her. She walked, knowing that if she needed to sprint later she needed strength. It seemed all the extra energy Apollo had given her had been torn from her after Nikolas died.

She heard footsteps behind her for real this time. Gabby turned and saw Stanton, not a figment of her imagination like before. "Stay the hell away from me Stanton," she called at him.

"Gabby," he pleaded, taking a step toward her. "Don't be stupid. If you leave the Atrox, it will kill you. Come with me now, become immortal, and be free from this insanity."

She looked at the sky, the moon hidden behind some clouds, but she knew it was still there, just barely there, and the thought comforted her racing mind. "I will not be a part of the night any longer. Goodbye." She raced away, hoping she had enough strength to make it to the car. She ran through trees until a long stretch of pavement loomed ahead

She came to a parking lot, knowing she could make it, for she could see the dealership now, illuminated by florescent street lamps, her silver convertible waiting for her. The necklace in her pocket thrummed against her leg, willing to be out in the moonlight. She plucked it from the material and watched it shimmer in what was left of the fading moon that had so cleverly escaped from the shadows of the clouds. She put it around her neck and felt a scorching pain. Silver flames erupted around her, and she screamed as they engulfed her body, licking away the evil that had been forced upon her. They suddenly stopped, leaving a white afterglow on her body. "I'm free," she whispered to herself.

She heard someone fall behind her. Gabby turned to see Stanton, tears in his eyes as he gazed at the moon and at the purified Goddess before him. "Gabby, I tried to tell you. They blame me now..." Dark surrounded him entirely, almost silencing the blood curdling scream he emitted but not quite.

Her kindness and love for Stanton overpowered her sense to flee. "STANTON," she cried and rushed to his side. The shadows parting, burned by the glow her skin was emanating as if it were the moon itself.

Stanton grasped her shoulders. "Gabby, for the sake of us and the future we could have, the family we could make," as he said this he placed a hand on her stomach. "Take off that necklace and come with me to receive your immortality."

Gabby sobbed now, "How can I trust you after what you did!"

He touched her face which still stung and he winced as she closed her eyes in pain. "I will never strike you again, just come with me, please..." he begged in a voice below a whisper.

Her glow faded and the shadows, ever menacing, returned. "I'll go." She took off the necklace that was thrumming as the black flames sent to claim Stanton's soul surrounded them. She screamed and flung her power at the flames, making them disappear. "Take me to the Cold Fire, my beloved."

He held her tightly. "It'll all be over soon, I swear." He turned to shadow with her in his arms and glided, full speed to the beachfront. They slammed back together and Gabby stared at the faces surrounding them.


	20. Immortality's A Bitch

Chapter Nineteen

Immortality's a Bitch

Stanton walked her up to the flames on the beach, and they both ignored the gasps of interest the other Followers were making. She was doing this for herself and for all future Goddesses on this earth. She had another plan.

She took one step into the fire, Stanton smiling like he had known this would happen all along, like he never had a single doubt. She took another step, and Gabby's entire body was engulfed in fire that froze her to the core.

Her mortality burned away and the Atrox pushed at her mind. She let it in, but pretended to be experiencing a sick euphoria so it chose to revel in that. Finally it came time for her to step out as it made it's promises. She clung to Stanton and pressed provocatively against him. The Atrox pounded in her mind.

"Gabby, we've been touch and go with your allegiance haven't we?" She giggled in her mind which seemed to please it. "Yes, I know the one incident wasn't your fault and you were confused the second time you broke free, but know, that you are re-joining of your own free will, if you leave again, you will be killed."

In her mind she did a curtsy, once more a giggle was sent to the Atrox. "I know."

It was amused with her. Slowly it pulled her to it, about to make her it's very own. "Wait," she said aloud. Stanton was in focus again. "I really do love you Stanton, you know that, right?"

He nodded and softly kissed her lips. "I know. I love you too Gabby."

She sighed. "Then you'll understand," she hugged him, "why I'm going to do this, you know not to stop me?"

He thought she was talking about her rejoining the Atrox. "I wouldn't dare stop this."

She smiled sadly. "Then say goodbye to the Gabby you've known."

"What do you mean?"

"Once I do this, you'll never know **_me_** again."

"You won't be that different, you weren't before."

"Just say goodbye, please..." She begged.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll indulge you. Goodbye Gabby, I love you."

She closed her eyes and savored his words. "Goodbye Stanton, I love you too." She kissed him passionately on the lips and when his guard was down she pushed him away with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Stanton, but I have to...Just know that I will always love you." She teleported away to the car dealership she'd caught a glimpse of earlier.

There, she was in front of her silver convertible. She jumped in and started the engine. The sound of it rumbling filled the night. She sped off into the night, reaching the highway in no time. In a few short hours she was out of California. She finally let herself believe she was free. "I'm sorry," she whispered to everyone she'd met in the past few months.

A week later Stanton was in his room, in his bed, unshaven and still in his clothes from that fateful night. Vaughn walked in. "No luck yet in finding her Stanton, but they will."

Stanton sat up, "That's what I'm afraid of. They'll kill her, you know."

Vaughn sat beside his friend. "I know, but with her gone we won't have to take the wrath of the Atrox. We'll be free to kill the daughters."

"She won't be found. And she's immortal so we can't wait for her to die..." Stanton voiced.

His friend sighed, "Yeah. The bitch stole from the Atrox, eternal youth and immortality. And they say life's a bitch... They haven't met Gabby Mitchell."

Even though he smirked at his friend, Stanton didn't find that joke amusing in the least.


	21. Epilogue Attie's Parents

Epilogue

Attie's Parents

Attie was a fourteen year old girl living in Chicago suburbia. She had good grades and a happy home life. Her mother, who was just as beautiful as ever, was the most easygoing of all the parents that lived in that area.

Attie's name was shortened for Athena, an ancient Greek Goddess that her mother was obsessed with. She had long curly, golden locks with deep brown eyes. Her skin was as pale as her mother's and she had her mother's facial structure and build, though her mother did assure her the hair and eyes came from her father, whom she didn't like to talk about.

One day Attie had been walking to school in her Halloween attire. She sported a white skirt with a white bodice and peasant top. She looked like a princess, apart from the combat boots she never took off.

A man caught her attention. He couldn't have been much older than she was, but he was looking at her, not like she was used to either. Instead of appreciating her curves like the boys at school, he looked, proud... She was confused but ignored it and continued to school.

Gabby Mitchell stared at the door with a glass of wine in her hand. When it burst open she wasn't surprised, and to prove it, she took a sip of her Blackberry Merlot. "Hello Stanton," she said calmly as ever.

His eyes were angry and he stormed inside. "How could you have not even told me, you could have written or something!"

Gabby smirked. "So, you've seen her then?"

"Yes. She's beautiful."

"I know, we do good work together."

"I wish I'd known I had a daughter Gabby," he said, slightly resentful.

"You would've disrupted her life. Now it's time for her to find things out and she's led a somewhat normal existence up until now." Gabby finished her glass. "Would you like something to drink?"

Stanton sat down. "Yes please."

She returned with a bottle of beer and the rest of the Blackberry Merlot. "Pick your poison," she said. He reached for the beer and she took a swig from the bottle of Merlot. Then she returned to her position on the couch.

"How old is she?"

"She turned fourteen two days ago."

He grinned. "An all Hallows Eave birthday?"

Gabby smirked wickedly, "I know, it's amazingly enticing."

"So, tell me more about how you two have made it this far undetected."

She put the Merlot down. "As you know, despite your immortality and youth, you still age with each birthday. On my seventeenth I still received my choice and I chose to get off the radar and keep my memories and powers. She's not on the radar until now, so we were fine. I still had my ID so that was no trouble, add that to my telepathy and we had it made. I still don't pay rent or utilities."

He had moved to sit next to her. "I missed you, you know."

"I know Stanton," she snuggled into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I missed you too."

He kissed her temple and she looked up. He whispered, "Come back to me Gabby, please."

"Of course, now that she's safe and my life's dull, I don't have any cares either way."

With that she returned to the Atrox.

Attie returned home after school in high spirits. "Mom," she called and heard giggling from the bedroom that was her mother's. Their apartment was rather large, considering it wasn't city local. So there were three bedrooms a spacious living room and even an eating kitchen with an adjoining dining room, add in the two bathrooms and it might as well have been a one story house.

She walked to the closed bedroom door. "Mom," she called. "I'm home!"

Her mother whispered, "Stop it you beast! She's home, don't you even want to talk to her now?"

Attie heard a male voice respond, "Of course I want to see my baby girl!" The door opened and Attie breathed in.

Standing before her was the same man she'd seen from that morning. "You're my..."

Stanton nodded. "I'm your father."

Gabby came into view. "He's finally here and we're getting back together Attie. You'll be on your own."

Something was different about her mother. She couldn't place it. "What do you mean?" She saw her eyes were darker, meaner even.

Gabby sighed. "You've met someone who's told you that you're the Ultimate Daughter of the Moon right?"

Attie's eyes darkened now. "Yes, what about it?"

Her mother smirked. "Well, I'm the Daughter of Athena and your father here," she kissed his cheek and he grinned, "This sexy man is Prince of the Night for the Atrox. I'm returning to the Atrox and you can either come with us and be evil, or well, honey we'll be fighting you."

Attie didn't like this one bit. "No, you will not fight me." She knew then that her mother was immortal, and that she had to destroy her before it was too late.

Later, as Attie walked from the apartment, the blood of her parents staining her once spotless white princess costume to make her look like some freak (though she blended in well with the children who were trick-or-treating since it was now the weekend) she reflected on what had happened.

The battle had been quick, she was more powerful. And despite their immortality, she was able to sever their heads and incinerate their bodies, leaving them for dead. She sighed contentedly, now no one stood in her way to overthrow the Atrox and become the new leader of evil.

A/N- This is my only author's note for this fanfic. And I just wanted to say that I'd planned for this entire thing to end like this. Stanton and Gabby have been murdered by their own daughter who plans to become the new Atrox, fun isn't it?

Eirwen Lai


	22. A Note to Those Who Flame, and Another t...

A/N- falls off chair and is shaking with perpetual laughter Ok, ok, so that didn't really happen... however, I've gotten so far, 3 flames, count them, 3. And I am quite proud of them actually, as they're the only ones I've ever received that actually flame and aren't just being polite suggestions. Why do people continually ask me if I've read all the books? I indeed have, or else I wouldn't have written this now would I?

Anyway, I suppose I probably should have cleared up the precise time this is supposed to have taken place. After Moon Demon and the rest canceled. I started working on it before Moon Demon even came out so if you wanted to be picky... Whatever. I shall now post my three flames for anyone reading this who has a sense of humor (or one of the three pathetic fools) to giggle at.

'you are a looney and a sex-crazed person your story is good in some parts but in others its so stupid and wrong! k i mean read all the books first please...ok so i dont mean to be mean but my friends and i have read most im in the 4th book and my one of my sisters is done and the other is on the 10th book... ok well ye bye now -Yasmine Elizabeth'

I would like to address this review. Despite the spelling errors, this was the better of the three. As they did not threaten me with death or cause me to ask questions... Ah, well, I shall now pick it apart. When I read this and got to 'sex-crazed' I whole-heartedly agree. I am in fact, a pervert who is sex-crazed, however, if you would label my story as such, I would find that you do not know the true meaning of the phrase you consider an insult. If you want sex-crazed, I could show some of my more...er, descriptive stories. Yes, this fanfic did contain sex, but non-descriptive, so I should hardly be referred to as 'sex-crazed' for this.

On a personal note I don't want to seem mean either, but I have read ALL of the books to date, and I am patiently awaiting the next. I would really like to know why you asked me if I hadn't. Are there some things you think are wrong? It's fanfiction anyway and doesn't need to follow the plot of the books, in case you forgot what fanfiction means.

Next flame!

'What the hell was that? You are a psycopath. I now totally want to strangle you alive.'

This was done by someone named, Krystal. To you, Krystal, as well as sex-crazed (thanks for the compliment Yasmine Elizabeth) I am also a psychopath (please note I used the correct spelling). However, why would my story make you think that? Was it the fact that I killed Gabby and Stanton? If so, then I should tell you that it is a set up for a crossover I am currently planning, involving Attie, and for the whole time it was my idea to kill off the two main characters of my story.

Now, to the part of this review that really confused me... 'strangle you alive.' One word...Huh? I would, as well as would some of my friends that had a laugh with me, like to know just how one could be strangled alive? Strangled to death I could understand! (My very first death threat! pats self on back Yay!) However, I think I got your point that you wish me ill, too bad for you, I am quite healthy.

On a note for both of those flames, I would like to point out that neither was signed, so I could not contact them personally, not that I would've, but anyway, they appeared too chicken to sign who they were? Are they afraid of harassment? I wouldn't do anything to the first, as there was no death threat, but with the second, I could easily complain harassment and report you, though I don't think I would, being as this amused me more than anything else...

My most recent flame, and this one was signed too! But I also find it stupider than the previous ones...

Argh! That was the absolute WORST thing I hae ever read!  
Did you even bother to read all of the books?  
Whateverz. This was the most fucking awful thing I have ever read.

This one was from the demon goddess. One quick question, if it was the worst thing you've ever read, why did you continue to read it? I mean, I read on your profile that you hate anything with Serena and Stanton not being together or one of them dying, but honestly, very early in my plot was the fact that Stanton and Serena wouldn't be together in this fanfic! Did you think it would change? I'm sorry if you did, but generally my plot twists are more creative than that, such as Gabby actually being pregnant and the daughter killing her parents before plotting to overthrow the Atrox for herself. I don't think that was well expected.

Despite that, I don't approve of you cursing at me, though I am guilty of that on a daily basis, is besides the point. The reviews are not for degrading the writer, or threatening them like Krystal, but it is a place to voice your opinion on the writer's ability to create a work of the written word. And apart from these three, flames (they do not seem to contain anything I could respect enough to call them an actual review) people seemed to like my story.

So to those who actually reviewed my story, I thank you and apologize for not writing this like I normally do. In my other fanfics on different sites I usually say in an opening author's note who reviewed and then a general summary, but for some reason I found myself lucky to have time to even write this. I hope any misunderstandings are cleared up (such as what books this took place in between and in place of). I would also like to make the actual disclaimer, which was also ignored due to my unnatural writing style with this fanfic.

Disclaimer- I enjoyed writing this and I like the way it turned out, despite what a few odd people might think. I did not make money off it, and I almost worship Lynne Ewing for her brilliance. Despite flames and stupidity I shall continue to write as my self esteem has not been hindered in the least. I now bid my readers farewell in this department and if anyone likes Harry Potter and took the time to read this long thing, to check out my story Perfect Despair. Thank you and good bye for now!


End file.
